


From A Ghost To A Queen

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-War, Pregnancy, Reunions, Sex, Sexual Content, Sparring, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth disappears after the war without a word.  After almost a year, Dimitri decides it might be time to give up the chase.  One more ditch effort to chase the best lead they had received to date.“I just wonder if it is time to just let go,” Dimitri said quietly.  “Almost a year,” he reflected quietly as he sat back in his chair.  “If she hasn’t even attempted to contact any of us, I just…” his words halted as he considered the reality that she no longer held any connection to any of them at all.Felix watched the approaching merc very carefully as he and Sylvain prepared to mount after breaking camp.  “Looks like they are coming to us,” Felix stated slowly as he glanced at Sylvain.  “Let’s hope this doesn’t turn ugly somehow.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	1. The Pursuit

Dimitri regarded Felix and Sylvain carefully for a long moment before responding to their latest lead. Each time they heard a rumor, a whisper, an uprising, the outcome was always the same. Just a ghost of a chance for connection. It was almost as if she had become some kind of figment of everyone’s imagination. A warrior spirit that had come into their lives, turned into a goddess to lead them all to bring Fodlan into a united land of prosperity only to vanish once accomplished.

Eight moons had come and gone since the war’s end. How or why Byleth had just disappeared on their way back from Enbarr after their victory was a mystery. All they all knew for sure was she was gone. Gone without a word. Gone without even an iota of a hint that she was even considering such a move. Not a trace of her had remained behind. No sign of any type of struggle to indicate she had been taken against her will. Even the ground around camp had lacked any prints, but they assumed that was because of an early rainfall that may have washed them away. This led them all to conclude that she had just slipped away willingly. Slipped away in the darkness without a sound. A notion that had broken Dimitri’s heart.

With this unexpected disappearance, also gone was Rhea’s wish for Byleth to become the next Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Gone were the hopes for her to unify the land along with the newly crowned King of United Fodlan. And gone was Dimitri’s dream of joining his life with hers by making her his queen. All of it was gone with the rising sun when they broke camp the morning after their victory in Enbarr completely dampening their spirits.

“The Brionac Plateau,” Dimitri finally stated quietly as he stared at an ink spot on a paper blotter. “West of Remire.” He drew a deep breath and slowly let it out as he looked at his closest friends. “How detailed was the message you received this time?”

“The best we have gotten so far,” Felix stated. “Apparently, there’s a mercenary group with a couple of women that have been settled in that area for at least a week. They say it is mostly comprised of Jeralt’s old group and tend to stay there when between missions.”

“We can head down there, if you want. Check it out without getting too much attention” Sylvain offered. “It’s a good lead.” He watched Dimitri carefully. 

“I just wonder if it is time to just let go,” Dimitri said quietly. “Almost a year,” he reflected quietly as he sat back in his chair. “If she hasn’t even attempted to contact any of us, I just…” his words halted as he considered the reality that she no longer held any connection to any of them at all. Her reasons for this, he couldn’t even imagine.

Felix watched Dimitri carefully. “We will go check this lead out,” he began evenly, “and if we manage to find and talk to her, then mission accomplished. If, like the other times, we miss the chance, then it may be time to just move on.” His eyes held Dimitri’s stare now. “Fair enough?”

“We’ll head out first light,” Sylvain said now.

Dimitri nodded agreement. “I cannot thank you two enough for all you are, and have done, to appease my need to know what happened to her. I know you have your own lives and territories to work.”

Felix let out a slight huff. “It’s Annette and Mercedes that you’re going to have smooth things over with. When we tell them that we are headed that far south this time, they’ll know it isn’t just a couple of days we’ll be gone.”

“Yes, I will have much to do to get in their good graces again, won’t I,” Dimitri stated.

Sylvain stood now. “You know they would tell us to go,” he dismissed. “This one should be fairly easy since it’s not just a rumor but an actual lead.” He rested his hands on Dimitri’s desk as he leaned on it and looked at him. “We will do our best to bring you a conclusion you can live with this time. One way or the other.”

Dimitri’s smile was sad as he nodded. “Safe travels, and…” he hesitated a moment as his brows lowered. “Well, if you do find her, just make sure she is happy.”

Sylvain and Felix entered the tavern outside of Remire village and spotted a man fitting the description of one of the men the messenger had stated easily supplied information on the merc group. Buying three tankards of mead, they walked across the fairly busy tavern to join him.

“You look like you are ready for another one,” Sylvain said as they approached his table. “Mind if we have a seat with you and chat for a bit?”

The burly man looked up and smiled. “Not if you’re going to do the buyin’! Thanks!” He watched Sylvain and Felix have a seat before he squinted a questioning eye. “You two don’t look like you’re from around these parts. So, what do I have to do to pay you back for this drink?”

Felix half-smiled now at the man’s wary attitude. “We just have a couple of questions you might be able to help us with. For instance, we understand you have seen a group of mercenaries in the area west of here.”

“Aye, I have. They have been around these parts off and on for years.” He took a long sip of his mead. “Even before the war.”

Sylvain glanced at Felix before turning his attention back to the man. “We might be in need of assistance from a group like this. Can you point us in their direction?”

“Maybe.” He took a long sip of his drink before his stubby finger began to toy with a gouge in the table. His eyes lifted to drift back and forth from Felix to Sylvain as he continued, “Just so you know, they used to be part of the Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon’s group. If you know anythin’ at all about merc groups you should have heard the names.”

Felix nodded. “We’re familiar. It’s actually why we are asking for this group in particular.”

The man rubbed his forefinger against his whiskered chin a moment before continuing, “They are serious about jobs they take on. Need to be righteous ones. None of this revenge or scavenging horse shit.” He narrowed his eyes at them now. “Course, and you may know this already, the Blade Breaker and the Demon are dead now,” his brows furrowed as he shook his head. “Sad thing, indeed. They were quite the pair and always ready to help those in need.” His eyes bounced back and forth from Sylvain to Felix. “So, if you are looking for those two, you’ll come up empty handed.”

“We hear this group has a couple of women with them,” Sylvain said now as his fingers leisurely moved along his tankard slowly rotating it while he spoke. “Are you sure one of them isn’t the Demon? Perhaps, her death somewhere is just a rumor?”

A bushy brow lifted at the idea. “Listen, the Ashen Demon had dark hair and never even cracked so much as a smile. She’s dead I tell you. Happened before the war even started.” He took a drink and set the tankard down with a thump. “Anyway, one of the women is an ashen haired lass that favors a bow and the other one, that appears to have taken a lead with the group, has this shiny green hair down her back. Usually wears a hood,” he lifted a finger now, “but I caught a glimpse of her one day without it when she was at the blacksmith in Remire. Ahh, a right beauty she is.” He pointed a finger at Sylvain now. “So, neither is the Ashen Demon, and if it’s women you are after, you best look elsewhere.”

“Listen, did this woman with the green hair happen to have an unusual sword with her?” Felix ventured to ask.

“Didn’t see nothin’ like that. But she had a couple of fine-looking silver ones. One on each hip.”

Sylvain smiled as he looked at Felix. “Not a doubt.” Felix nodded, and Sylvain set a few gold coins down on the table. “Thanks for the information. The next one’s on us, too, and a bit extra for the information.”

The man watched the two stand. “Well, thank you. And, I mean what I say when I tell you that if you are looking for a row with them, you might want to just head back where you came from. They’re a good bunch of mercs and fight like hell.”

“How close do you think we can get to them before we get noticed?” Sylvain asked Felix as they stepped out of the tavern.

“I doubt we’d be able to get close at all without Byleth getting wind of it somehow.” 

Sylvain’s face furrowed now as he hoisted himself into his saddle. “I just want the chance to, at least, talk to her for a couple of minutes. Even if she doesn’t want to come with us.”

Felix hooked a foot into a stirrup and mounted now. “Yeah. Anyway, it’ll be sunset soon. Maybe, we should just set up camp a bit southwest of here and devise a plan that doesn’t involve us getting on this group’s bad side. They do too much to keep things peaceful for the folks around here.”

“Earl said one was dark haired while the other had flaming red hair.”

Byleth’s lips compressed. “Felix and Sylvain again,” she sighed as she considered how close they were. It was no secret that word had reached them off and on that their group was being tracked. It was just pure coincidence, or maybe even luck, that they had either been ahead or just behind them. “Thanks, Randall.” She offered the rest of her apple to her horse and smiled as he crunched it.

The graying, muscular man smiled at Byleth as he considered the years he had known her. “Isn’t it about time you settle the fight that is most important, By? Not really like you to let something rest under your skin for so long.”

Green eyes lifted to the man she had known most of her life, and one her father had deeply trusted during their years together. “Meaning?”

“The unrest going on in your head.” Randall placed his hand on her shoulder. “You know you are one of us. Always will be. But I can tell your heart belongs someplace else.” He lifted a brow as he looked at her. “I think it’s time for you to stop running from yourself.”

She frowned now. “I’m not running,” she grumbled. A heavy sigh then expelled from her lungs followed by a defeated groan. “Dammit. I know you’re right.” Bright green eyes lifted to the rather handsome, older man. “I’m just afraid of what I might find now, Randall,” she quietly admitted. “I’ve waited too long to go.”

His fingers slightly tightened on her shoulder. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything. You have always faced everything with your head held high. This is no different.” He smiled at her. “Go after what you want, and if it isn’t meant to be, you push on and find the next target. Always learning from that opportunity that we missed.”

“This opportunity will just hurt too much if its missed,” she admitted quietly.

“You will never know if you don’t take the chance, little one.” Randall understood her internal struggle and knew she needed to take the gamble or regret it the rest of her days. “Spending the rest of your life with the “what ifs” will eat you alive.”

Byleth nodded understanding. “I guess it’s time then. First light, I move on.”

“We will always be around for you, no matter where you hang your sword. You should know that.”

She smiled as she accepted Randall’s fatherly hug. “I know. Thank you.”

Felix watched the approaching merc very carefully as he and Sylvain prepared to mount after breaking camp. “Looks like they are coming to us,” Felix stated slowly as he glanced at Sylvain. “Let’s hope this doesn’t turn ugly somehow.”

Sylvain lifted his hand and waved as the rider closed the gap. The man was older than he expected to see, but clearly in fine physical shape. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Felix and Sylvain, I assume?” Randall asked as he looked down at them from his saddle noting their expressions. “Don’t look so surprised,” he stated evenly. “Surely, you know we have had to have eyes out and ears to the ground whenever we get wind that information about us is being requested.”

Felix nodded. “Understandable. News sure travels fast.”

“Can never be too careful,” Randall pointed out. “I believe you have been fairly persistent in tracking Byleth for some time now.” He shifted a bit in his saddle, the leather creaking as he did so. “Since we hear you two have been asking about the women in the group, we can only assume it is Byleth that interests you?”

“We don’t want to hurt her, just find her,” Felix stated. “She is needed to settle someone’s mind.” He rested his hand on his horse’s hip as he continued, “We don’t need her to come with us, if she doesn’t want to. We just need to talk to her. Even get her to just write a note we can take back if she doesn’t want to come along.”

Randall nodded understanding. Clearly, it wasn’t just Byleth that was struggling with a rash decision made almost a year ago. “Neither one of those options is possible.” He held up his hand as he noticed them about to protest as if he was laying down some ruling. “You’ll have to head north to catch up to her now,” he explained. “She broke away from us early this morning on her own.”

“Shit,” Felix hissed. 

“So close this time.” Sylvain looked up at Randall now. “Do you know why she keeps avoiding us? She has to know we would never do anything to hurt her.”

“A battle going on inside of her,” the merc honestly answered. It was clear to him that these two were not a danger to her but actually cared for her. “One that only she can understand and only she can pick the winning side.” He smiled now. “I think she’s done that now. She’ll be heading up to face it head on. Up to Fhirdiad.”

Sylvain closed the gap and stuck his hand up to shake Randall’s. “Thank you. We appreciate your coming to talk to us.”

“You guys make sure she’s happy.” He lifted a brow. “If you don’t, we’ll come to take her back. She’s family to us.”

“Fair enough,” Felix answered. “Let’s go, Syl.”


	2. The Reunion

“Please excuse the interruption, Your Majesty. I know it is late.” The young guard gulped a couple of deep breaths after running all the way from the front gate.

Dimitri noticed the guard when he was sprinting up the stairway. “It must be important for you to hurry up here as you did. Is there trouble at the gate?”

“We aren’t sure,” the young castle guard stated between breaths. “There is a rider at the gate, Your Majesty, that asked to see you though didn’t approach too closely so we could get a good look through the hood and cape.” He frowned now. “A bit unsettling until we realized the rider is a woman. She said that we had to give you a message that would either grant her access or send her on her way. She was downright adamant that only after we delivered it and returned with an answer from you would she leave.” He stared at Dimitri now as he stood more erect and proper now. “We tried to send her away until morning, but she is rather feisty and insistent, didn’t even flinch as we readied lances. She only voiced her demand to deliver the message again.”

“It’s a woman at the gate?” Dimitri pinned the guard with his stare as he stepped closer. “Where is the message?”

“It was a verbal message, Sire,” the guard stated. “Live for what you believe in.” 

“Live for---.” The message started him to the core, causing him to grab the guard by the arm. “Where, where is she!?” he demanded while his heart began to pound.

“She is still outside the gate.” The guard watched as Dimitri released him and ran down the stairway. “Sire? Wait!”

Dimitri ran toward the gate, coming to a halt as his eye caught sight of the shadowed horse on the other side of the gate partially illuminated by torches. Its rider was covered in a dark cape with the hood over her head. The guards watched him closely, standing at the ready, as he slowly began his approach once again. His attention remained staring passed them to the rider as she slowly dismounted, the torch light flashing on the hilts of her swords as her cape opened when she did so. “Open the gate,” he directed.

“Sire! She is armed!” The guard warned as he stepped in front of Dimitri.

“I said to open the gate!” He looked back to the visitor as the gate was being opened. “Byleth, it is you, isn’t it?” he asked, resting his hand against the guard as he stepped around the him.

Dropping the hood, Byleth stared at him, a slight smile touching her lips. “Hello, King Dimitri of Fodlan. I apologize for taking so long to congratulate you on your coronation, and I request your permission to speak with you.”

He took a couple of steps and slowly held his hand out to her, smiling as she took the horse’s reins in one gloved hand and reached for his with the other. “I cannot believe it is you,” his fingers tightened on hers as his brain worked to absorb this wasn’t a dream. He looked from her to the guard that had relayed the message. “Please take her horse to the stable and have someone bring her things in.”

“Wait,” she said as she moved to the horse and removed a long bundle. Looking at Dimitri she said, “It’s the relic. I feel better if I take it even though I haven’t used it for some time.”

“Sire, she is…” the guard began to warn.

“She is not here to harm anyone,” Dimitri said as he claimed her hand again leaving her to cuddle the bundle in the other. They walked across the courtyard in silence but for the light snow crunching under their feet. A torrent of thoughts and emotions swirled in his head, keeping him from saying a single word. Inside, he led her directly upstairs to a large parlor and closed the door, bolting it. “I want no interruptions,” he stated as he looked at her. 

Setting the bundle containing her sword on a table, she turned and drew a deep breath as she began to pull off her gloves. “I know I have a lot to explain,” she offered as she looked across the spans of space between them to the man she hadn’t seen for months. She drew a slow breath and set her gloves on the table, her eyes fixating on them a moment before daring to look back at the man she knew she loved, but fled from him just the same. Fled from everything.

Dimitri carefully watched her as she reached up and unclasped her cape wanting desperately to grab her and hug her to never let her go again. Taking a couple of steps toward her, he took the cape and layed it on a chair, his attention shifting to the swords resting on her hips.

“Sorry,” she offered as she unbuckled her sword belts. “I had a long trip on my own to get here,” she offered. “I had to be ready for anything along the way.”

“So, you didn’t see Felix and Sylvain?” His eye traveled over her face, re-acquainting himself with every detail even though he knew every perfect feature to memory. Her hair, now longer, had wispy bangs and long tendrils framing her face while a loose braid traveled down her back almost to her waist. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

She shook her head. “I heard that they had located us, but I left before they were able to close in.” Her teeth toyed with her lower lip a moment before she said, “I wanted to come here on my own, Dimitri. I didn’t want you to think I only came because they talked me in to it or escorted me here.”

“But why? Why did you come? Why did you even leave?” He stared at her now as his brows furrowed. “None of us could understand. We could not reconcile that you would just abandon all of us without a word.” He frowned now. “You…you broke my heart,” he confessed in a near whisper as he stepped away from her.

Byleth swallowed against the lump in her throat while blinking against the tears welling in her eyes at his hushed confession. Everything she wanted to tell him that she went over and over in her brain as she made her way to Fhirdiad just fell out of her head. It seemed as if nothing she were to say would make any sense at all to him. How could it when it didn’t even make sense to her anymore. Still, she had to try to explain her actions. Her impulse to pace suddenly took her over as she considered her next words. “I don’t know what to say, Dimitri, except that I was not as strong as everyone thought. I lacked the courage in myself that I always told you all to embrace in yourselves,” she softly offered as she began pacing over the large, blue rug in front of the open fireplace. 

“When we finished in Enbarr and headed back to the monastery, I layed in the silence of my tent in camp with my mind reeling. There was finding Rhea, which was a good thing, but then she implied wishes that I take over the church,” she paused her pacing a moment and frowned, “I didn’t want to be her. I just can’t be Archbishop.” She drew a deep breath and glanced at Dimitri a moment. “Archbishop. Me.” She chuckled a bit at the thought she found to be outrageous. “I didn’t even know anything about the church until I arrived at the monastery,” she mumbled.

She began to pace again as she continued on, “And there was no academy anymore, no place that was really home to me then. The war was finally over, and then there was you.” She hesitated a moment, her eyes staring at the flame in the fireplace. “You, Dimitri, were going to be king. I am just a commoner, but I was…” she cut off her softly spoken words as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “I just didn’t feel like I really fit anywhere anymore.” She turned and looked at him. “So, I ran to the one place I knew I could fit without expectations,” she feebly offered in a quieted tone. “I really can’t expect you to understand.”

Her eyes stared at him, threatening to spill over with tears, as she realized she loved him as much today as she had the last time she saw him. Tall and regal just as a king was expected to be. His blonde hair was lightly tousled from the outside breeze as it reached his shoulders where it wasn’t tied back. His face was devastatingly handsome despite that eyepatch. He wore a black vest over a white button-down shirt which was tucked into black trousers. She nervously laughed now, “I didn’t even consider that there may be someone special in your life now. I just came barreling on to see you again, as if I have any claim on you at all,” her voice lowering to a near whisper as she stared at the elaborate rug on the floor. “What am I even doing? I shouldn’t be here,” she whispered as she shook her head. 

His brows drew together as he considered her words. “Yes, you should. I need you to be here. Why do you think I had Sylvain and Felix wandering all over Fodlan every time we heard any type of rumor that a woman fitting your description was seen.” He dared to take a step toward her now as his voice took on a more earnest tone. “For months they have been working on my behalf to find you. If for nothing else, to just know why. Did you honestly think you didn’t have a place with us? With me?” He slowly shook his head as he turned and walked over to a large chaise lounge and sat down. “If that is what you thought, then I failed you. I failed to express how much you really meant to me. Not as a professor or an ally in battle, but to me, personally.”

With his words, she decided to just go for broke and lay her heart out on the table. “Perhaps, it has always been our destiny to run head first into chaos only to lose ourselves to our own misguided torment. You and me,” she pointed out half under her breath. “Yours were ghosts of the past while mine were complications of my own making.” Daring to look at him, she smiled as she drew a deep breath. “So, Dimitri, I have to ask while I have the courage, did I lose any chance at all of finding a place with a prince that has now grown into a king?” She held her head high as she looked at him, inwardly bracing for his answer.

Dimitri stared at her from his seat while he considered her words. Words that meant so much to him to hear. His eye wandered over her thick, dark green, long-sleeved pullover and form-fitting slacks that were tucked into knee-high boots. She looked every bit like the fighter he knew her to be as she stood before him, feet slightly apart. It had only taken an instant for him to confirm that he still loved her. Time had not changed a thing. Drawing a slow breath, a smile touched his lips as he finally answered her with a simple, “No.”

She couldn’t help the big smile that grew on her face. His simple answer was enough for her to push on now. “King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of United Fodlan,” she began steadily as she walked to stand in front of him while he continued to sit on the chaise. Dropping now to kneel on one knee she bowed her head as she continued, “I humbly request an audience,” she lifted her head to look at him now, “to tell you what I should have been brave enough to have told you long ago. I love you. I beg your forgiveness for running away.”

His hands reaching forward, pulled her into his lap to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her close as he sat back. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” he said against her ear as he held her. “Please, do not ever just disappear from my life again. I cannot bear it, my beloved. I do love you so and should have told you long ago.” His hand moved to tip her face toward his, his lips meeting hers.

Byleth felt a tear slowly drift from the corner of her eye as she savored the kiss she had waited so long for. Her fears of him casting her off melted away. She stared into his crystal blue eye as he drew back, her fingers lifting to lightly touch his cheek. “I have really missed you, Dimitri,” she quietly admitted. 

“And I, you,” he said as he whispered a kiss to her lips before laying back on the chaise, pulling her along to settle against his chest while his arms held her. “So much I want to know,” he said as he tipped his head to look at her.

“And I will answer anything you ask. I owe that much to you,” she said as her hand rested against his chest while she shifted just a bit so her head rested on his shoulder. Her fingers began to idly toy with the button on his vest. “As long as I can just lay here with you, I will tell you anything.”

Dimitri frowned as he tipped his head against the stiffness in his neck from falling asleep on the chaise. The frown was quickly replaced by a slow smile as he looked down at Byleth, still snuggled closely against him, her leg resting over his. He remembered talking to her about a gambit of topics involving the several months they had been apart. One thing that had been clear was that she was still the most important thing to him. 

He lifted his hand and lightly brushed a tendril of hair from her face. She drew a slow, deep breath while curling her fingers into the fabric of his vest. Smiling, he watched her eyes slowly flutter open. “Good morning,” he said as he moved to press a kiss against her head.

“Oh, Dimitri,” she groaned, “this must have been uncomfortable for you all night.” She attempted to move and frowned as she lifted up on her elbow. “Are you okay? I don’t even remember when we fell asleep.”

He lightly chuckled. “I do not remember which of us drifted off first. I have to admit though, I am a bit stiff, but it was worth it to wake up with you.” His brows lifted in surprise as she leaned into him to press a kiss to his lips. A kiss that quickly deepened while his arms closed around her. “I have waited a lifetime for a gift such as you,” he said when they parted. “I beg you, do not leave me again.”

“Never again,” she promised as her lips bonded with his. “I promise.” She shifted a bit now, “But I do think I need to get up so you can try to move after spending the night on this lounge with me squished against you.” 

“Here, let me help you,” he said as he tried to help her move over him so she could get up pushing to a sitting position now himself. “Next time we happen to fall asleep together,” he began while reaching over to help her free her boot lace from a button on the chaise upholstery, “let it be in a more comfortable setting.”

“I will not argue that,” she responded slowly. She watched him stifle a yawn and shook her head. “Well, I guess I have disrupted the royal schedule, haven’t I? Not to mention a decent night’s sleep.”

“Worth every mom---” his words were interrupted by Felix’s voice booming through the door.

“What the hell do you mean no one has seen him this morning? He’s usually been working a few hours by now.”

“Forgive me, Duke, but last anyone saw his Majesty was last night when a rider appeared at the gate. He isn’t in his office, the study, and his bed chamber doesn’t appear to have been used at all last night.” The servant’s voice continued getting louder as they were clearly approaching the door. 

“Sounds like Felix is about to cause trouble with the staff,” Dimitri got up now and walked to the door in an attempt to stop any panic that his apparent disappearance might cause. “I am here, Felix” he called out as he opened the door while also lifting a hand to acknowledge the servant, who was visibly happy to see he was safe and sound. 

Byleth positioned herself near the table where she had placed her things last night and drew a deep breath as she squared her shoulders in preparation for seeing Felix and Sylvain. Her eyes held Dimitri’s a moment as he smiled at her.

“Why doesn’t anyone around here know where their king is?” he asked as he walked into the room. Halting in his tracks he stared at Byleth. “If it isn’t the damn ghost of the merc world. The mysterious rider at the gate last night.”

“Hello, Felix. You finally caught me.”

He couldn’t help the smile that slowly touched his lips. “You have been one helluva chase.”

Byleth walked over to him and leaned in to give him a quick hug smiling as he hesitated a moment before returning her embrace. “I needed to come on my own. Not because you and Sylvain were chasing me down.” She lifted a brow. “And where is Sylvain?”

“He headed back home. Married life.”

“I heard.” She watched him nod. “And you and Annette, too.”

Dimitri came to stand next to Byleth. “But Mercedes is pregnant, I don’t know if I told you that or not.”

“What?! And Sylvain was out hunting me?”

“Mercedes would have told him to go,” Felix supplied. “She’s early yet.” He turned toward the door now. “Anyway, now that this hunt is over, I may actually have some time to do my own territorial duties and give Annette a break from holding down the household.”

“Thank you, Felix,” Dimitri said as he lifted a hand to Felix’s shoulder. “It was you and Sylvain closing in that brought her here.”

“Hey,” Byleth began to protest. “I was going to…but, that’s not totally untrue.”

“You’re welcome, Boar.” A dark brow hiked as he looked at Byleth. “We are going to need some kind of explanation for this event that threw us all into chaos for a bit. But we will save it for another time.” He smiled at Byleth now. “You need to stay close now. It’s too much fucking work keeping him sane.”

“Felix!” Dimitri reprimanded.

“Only the truth, Dimitri,” Felix stated as he walked toward the door. “I meant it, Byleth Eisner, you need to keep yourself close.”

Byleth looked up at Dimitri. “I will.”

“I’ll send a message to Sylvain that she’s here,” Felix said as he turned back. “So long, for now.”

Dimitri looked at Byleth now. “You must be starving.”

“True. I don’t know what I want more, food or a bath.”

Pulling her into his arms he lowered his head to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her arms closing around him. “First, breakfast,” he said before stealing another kiss. “Then the bath.” He drew back. “But I need to find out where your things were put and make sure they are brought up.”


	3. The Proposal

Sitting across from Byleth at the small table off in a corner of the kitchen, Dimitri smiled as he watched her enjoying her breakfast while he slowly chewed his bite of sausage. Clearly her zest for food had not diminished in the slightest during their time apart. Inwardly, he was still trying to convince himself that she had, indeed, come to be with him of her own free will, and she wasn’t just a cruel figment of imagination sent to begin another dark period and torture him.

Reaching for the spoon in the fruity preserves, Byleth’s tongue slowly rolled over her lips as her eyes lifted momentarily to notice the chubby, salt and pepper haired cook, coming their way with hot biscuits. “Mmmmm,” she hummed as her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. “These biscuits are so fluffly.”

“Fresh from the oven,” she announced as she set them down and took the empty basket from the table. “I hope everything is to your liking, ma’am.”

Byleth smiled at her as she nodded. “Everything is wonderful. Thank you.”

“Oh, you are welcome. It does my heart good to see one enjoying my cooking.” She looked at Dimitri now and frowned. “This one here is always just picking at his food. Always has just picked, haven’t you,” she sighed. 

“Gretchen,” Dimitri began as he looked up at the woman he had known most of his life, “I think you will find that my appetite may just improve now.” He lifted a brow as he continued, turning his attention to Byleth as she took her last bite of sausage, “You will also learn that Byleth has a rather enthusiastic appetite. Much like Ingrid.”

“Hey!” Byleth protested with a grin. “But not untrue.” She looked at Gretchen now fixating on the mention that Dimitri has always been a finicky eater. “You have known Dimitri a long time?”

“Oh, my, yes!” She smiled now as she looked at Dimitri. “I have known him since he was a young prince, when King Lambert was still alive.” Her eyes shifted back to Byleth. “I am one of the few castle staff that continued to be here even after that horrible Cornelia began her take over.” Her face furrowed in a frown as she shook her head. “Dark, dark times those were. I can’t tell you how happy we were when Dimitri returned and took his rightful place.” She reached a hand out and cupped Dimitri’s chin as she smiled at him. “So much sadness you have overcome, my dear.” She turned her attention back to Byleth and smiled now as she watched her push the rest of her biscuit into her mouth. “Oh, she is a beauty, Dimitri,” she said as she picked up his empty plate. 

Byleth let out a doubting snort. “Oh, please,” she groaned as she picked up a large biscuit crumb and set it on her plate. “I must look as bad as I smell after a long ride yesterday to get here, part of which was in the rain.” She frowned now recalling the quick cloudburst. “Wet horse, dirty clothes I am still wearing by the way.” She looked up from her plate at Dimitri. “I don’t know how you managed to get within six feet of me. Much less sit here and eat.”

“You could have reeked of demonic beast entrails, and I would have still embraced you back in my life,” he stated without hesitation.

“Oh, that is beautiful,” Gretchen sighed as she looked at the two of them staring across the table at each other. “Well, I hope I get the chance to cook some special things for her,” she said now.

Dimitri lightly chuckled recalling how much Gretchen enjoyed creating new things in the kitchen. “You will have plenty of opportunity,” he stated. “Byleth is here to stay.”

“That is wonderful news!” She turned now and headed back to the stove as she muttered something about needing a pig.

“I like her,” Byleth said as she looked at Dimitri while she set her utensils on her empty plate. “Do you usually eat in here? Somehow, I pictured this really long table where we would be needing to yell at each other to be heard.”

He lifted an amused brow at the thought. “I usually eat up in my office,” he explained, “but I have often come here to eat while talking to Gretchen.” His eye shifted to the dedicated woman a moment before looking back to Byleth. “I located all of your belongings that you brought with you and had them moved to the room next to mine. Hot water has been brought up to the tub and a fire should be warming the room for you.”

The room next to his. Byleth tumbled this information around in her head as she wondered if he did this for the sake of appearances or if he really had no intention of sharing a bed with her. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she decided that she did not come all this way, confess her love, and agree to stay only to be in a bed without him. Yes, this would change.

Dimitri dressed after a quick bath knowing he had a few things that needed his attention. If he remained uninterrupted by unscheduled guests or messages, he was sure he could get it all done with plenty of time to spend with Byleth before dinner. He turned his head to look at the wall that divided his room from hers. 

Falling asleep at night knowing that the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with was just beyond that wall was not going to be easy. He wanted her with him. Wanted to be able to reach out and touch her, to kiss her, to…he felt himself blush at the ideas that came to full vision in his mind. “I love you, my beloved Byleth,” he whispered, then turned and walked to the door.

Byleth relaxed back in the tub enjoying the scent of the lavender soaps that had been brought in for her in the air. Closing her eyes, she imagined Dimitri was probably bathing in his own room. Someday, they would bathe together. The very thought of it brought gooseflesh to her skin. Her mind’s eye could picture him; his body all toned and strong, soapy and smelling of spicy citrus. Then the water, rolling across his skin, as he rinsed the soap, glistening on his arms, shoulders, and chest. She drew a slow, deep breath. “Oh, Byleth,” she sighed, “all in good time.”

A smile of contentment curled her lips. Why had she waited so long to face him? So many days and nights spent wishing for things to be different. Wishing for a life with him. Each time, chasing the wish away with her own fear of rejection as she remained always one step ahead of any chance of being found. Her brows drew together now as she inwardly scolded herself for not having the sense to face her fears. Never again, she decided. No matter the circumstance.

Lifting her hand, she looked at her fingers noticing she had been in long enough for her skin to get wrinkled. Not only that, but the water had cooled as well. Sucking a deep breath, she dipped down into the water before pushing up and slowly standing. Twisting her hair to wring out the excess water, she stepped out and grabbed a towel. 

A soft knock on the door drew her attention, and she smiled hoping it was Dimitri. “Come in,” she called out as she wrapped the towel around her, only to be disappointed when a maid close to her own age entered.

“Excuse me, my lady, but his Majesty asked that I introduce myself and let you know that I will be assisting you with anything you should need. My name is Ruby.” She slightly curtsied and smiled, her dark eyes drifting over Byleth as she moved to stand in front of the fireplace wearing only a towel.

“A pleasure to meet you, Ruby. I am Byleth.” She looked toward the large bed now where her two bags rested. “All I have with me is sitting on the bed,” she offered, “So not much to deal with really. Except for that bundle resting on the table. My only request is that you never touch that.” Byleth watched as Ruby looked at the table, her curiosity clearly piqued. “It is a relic sword and dangerous to those not designed to wield it,” she decided to explain.

“Yes, ma’am,” she responded though her eyes remained fixated on it.

Byleth walked over to the table. “I can tell your interest will not let you just forget about it without at least seeing it,” she said as she unwrapped the sword to show it to her. She smiled at the brunette’s widening eyes. 

“Oh! That’s the one from legends.” She lifted a slender finger and pointed at it. “I heard stories about that sword after the castle was taken back.” She looked at Byleth now with renewed enthusiasm. “You are the one that fought with his Majesty! The one that stood with him at the balcony when Cornelia was defeated.”

She was surprised that Ruby remembered this event so vividly. Yet, it had been clear that the people of the Kingdom had been suffering and Dimitri’s return was one they celebrated in hopes of a better future. “Yes, I am.”

“I am so honored to be assigned to you,” Ruby gushed as she moved to the bed. “I will help you any way I can. Shall I unpack your things for you?”

Byleth smiled now. “Thank you. I appreciate the help.”

Staring at herself in the full-length mirror, Byleth decided she was lacking any proper feminine attire. Then again, she had spent the last several months in the company of mostly men while fighting. The best she could do was the peasant blouse she had pulled on over a lacy camisole. Tying the red ribbon at the neck of the blouse just above her cleavage, she tucked it neatly into her black trousers with her boots laced back on. Her hair spilled loosely over her shoulders, still slightly damp from her bath.

After spending a bit more time in her room with Ruby, Byleth asked her to show her around the castle a bit so she could understand where things were. Most importantly, Dimitri’s room and his office. There was still much to explore, but she was interested in just one thing now. Finding Dimitri.

“Ruby, where would Dimitri be?” Byleth asked as she looked back down the hallway.

“Oh, his Majesty is usually in his office. I believe that is where he was heading when he sent me to your room.”

Byleth turned now to look in the direction of the office, which she learned was next to the parlor they had spent the night in. “I am going to go interrupt him. I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Standing outside the door to Dimitri’s office, she hesitated wondering if interrupting him while he worked was something she should do. Surely, he wouldn’t object if she promised to sit quietly. Her eyes focused on the darkened woodgrain on the door as she pondered if she should bother him. She just wanted to be near him for a while. Her teeth toyed with her lower lip a moment. “Oh, Byleth, what has happened to you. Just hopeless now,” she quietly sighed.

Balling her fist, she lightly rapped on the door and waited. Just hearing his voice calling to come in made her smile. Pushing open the door, she slowly entered. “I’m sorry, Dimitri, I’m sure you’re busy,” she offered as she closed the door behind her.

He stood and stepped around his desk, closing the gap between them in a few strides. It was as if she read his mind, coming to a silent call. “Never too busy for you,” he said as his hand lifted to her cradle her jaw, tipping her face upward. His head lowered to claim her lips, his other hand slipping around her waist to hold her.

Byleth’s eyes closed while her arms slipped around him. Yes, this is where she wanted to be. It was finally crystal clear that this is where she belonged. Nothing would tear her from Dimitri’s side ever again.

“Do you feel better now?” he quietly asked as he drew back to look into her eyes.

She nodded. “I thought I felt better after a bath and clean clothes, but now I understand that I only feel completely better when I am near you,” she confessed. 

Her words seeped into his ears filling his empty soul with love that he never thought he was going to be allowed to have. Waiting another moment to know that she would always be his was out of the question. “Marry me,” he whispered as he stared into her eyes. “Please, will you do me honor, Byleth?”

She felt an instant welling of tears of happiness in her eyes. “Dimitri,” she sighed, “the honor is mine.” A tear overflowed to cascade down her cheek where his finger moved to catch it. “I love you, and I wholeheartedly accept your proposal.”


	4. First Night Together

Byleth reached up to pat the nose of her horse. She was happy that Dimitri had suggested they take a walk out to the stables before dinner. The dapple gray stallion had been a challenge to win over, but she eventually managed it and had often poured her heart out to him on a sleepless night. “How are you doing out here, Ace?”

“He is a fine-looking specimen,” Dimitri commented as his eye roamed over the build of the animal.

“He has been my confidante for some time now,” she said as he handed him the apple she brought out. Her eyes shifted from the darkened muzzle to Dimitri. “He knows all of my most intimate secrets,” she teasingly whispered, enjoying the expression that grew on his face. “But he will tell you none of them.”

“Afternoon, Sire,” Andre, the stable hand, greeted as he approached. “This new stallion you have acquired is a right obstinate one. Doesn’t care much for us checking on his shoes or teeth.”

“He isn’t my horse,” Dimitri pointed out. “He belongs to Byleth.”

The dark-haired man looked at the woman now flipping the horse’s upper lip to expose his teeth with no issue. “And, apparently, he’s right comfortable with her.” He smiled now. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

Byleth smiled. “Likewise. Ace likes to make you work for his trust. Once you earn it, you’ll find he is a fiercely intelligent creature.” She reached up and ran her hand down the animal’s cheek. “Take good care of him,” she said as she leaned to kiss Ace’s nose. “Also,” she began as she looked at Andre, “he is partial to apples.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Dimitri laced his fingers with Byleth’s as they walked from the stable to the courtyard. A cool breeze was blowing, and he noticed her hunch a bit against it. “We should head in. I know this weather does not suit you. Besides, Gretchen probably has dinner about ready.” 

She looked up at him as they walked. “I hope to get used to this chill, in time. For now, I could use some hot cider with whatever wonderful thing awaits us in the kitchen.”

After dinner, Byleth walked with Dimitri up the stairs and smiled at Ruby approaching them as she said, “Everything is in order, your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” he answered. “I don’t think Byleth would have any objections if you took the rest of the evening to yourself.”

“Of course not,” Byleth agreed. 

“Thank you,” Ruby said as she happily headed past them after a quick curtsey.

“I have something to show you,” Dimitri stated as they headed down the hall. “I only hope that it is acceptable.” Stopping in front of the door to Byleth’s room, he pushed it open.

Byleth looked into the room to find several garments layed out on the bed. “Oh, Dimitri,” she sighed. “What did you do?”

He stepped into the room behind her, watching as she reached out and fingered the fabric of one of the dresses. “I asked Ruby if she would pick a few things out for you since you seemed to have a limited wardrobe. Of course, I expect to send you out shopping for your own things whenever you feel you want to go.” She moved now to hold up one of the more simply designed dresses causing him to smile as he continued, “If you don’t find any of them to your liking, simply cast it aside.”

Setting the dress down, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, for such a thoughtful gesture,” she said as she held him close.

His arms wound around her, his head tipping to rest on hers. “Thanks is not necessary, my beloved. You deserve to have whatever you need or want. All you need do is say the word.”

She leaned back now to look up at him. “All I want, right now, is to be with you.” One corner of her mouth lifted as her brows hiked. “And since this bed is now covered in all these pretty things, perhaps, yours is available?” She adored the slight pink that rose in his cheeks. Still so easy to make this adorable blush rise, she noted.

“It is,” he softly confirmed. “If it is what you want.”

“I most assuredly want.” She looked at the garments on the bed now and snatched up the robe and one of the dresses along with necessary undergarment. “And I am now packed.” She watched him walk to the door and flip the bolt before turning back to her. “But, I thought…”

“Did you not go out to your balcony as yet?” He watched her shake her head as he walked to the door and pushed it open. “It is a joining balcony to my room,” he explained. “My parents did not always sleep in the same room, nor did my step mother. They did, however, make sure they had adjoining rooms.”

Walking out onto the large balcony, she followed Dimitri as he continued, “This will keep me from having to deal with unpleasant gossip that may arise.”

Byleth entered Dimitri’s room when he opened the door, allowing her eyes to roam over the large room. A large, stone fireplace had a fire warming the room with a couple of wing-backed chairs and a table arranged in front of it. A sofa rested near a bookcase in the far corner. It was the large, four-poster bed in the center of the room that drew her attention. She slowly walked around the room a moment before turning to smile at him. 

“Make yourself at home, my beloved. My room is now your room, as well.” His fingers moved to bolt the door of his room before he slowly walked toward her while she set her things down on a chair. Reaching his hand out, he pushed a long tendril of hair behind her shoulder before lowering his head to claim a kiss.

She smiled up at him as he drew back. “How long do we have to wait to be married?”

“A royal wedding usually takes some time to pull together,” he watched her lower lip pout out slightly in response to his words. “But,” he said now as his finger lightly trailed over the pouty lip, “we can expedite the process a bit. Cut out some of the pageantry.” 

She smiled now and moved toward the bed, where she sat and began to unlace her boot. “In the meantime, your Royal Highness, I would love to get to know every inch of the man I have agreed to spend the rest of my life with.”

Walking to the bed, he reached down to help her pull off her boot before reaching to unlace the second and pull it free. His eye watched her move to her knees, where her hands reached out to bunch the fabric of his shirt and pull him closer. His hands glided around her while he stared down into her face as she tipped her head back, her lips parting in invitation.

A soft moan sounded from her throat when Dimitri’s lips captured hers moments before his tongue slowly slipped between her teeth. Her hands, slowly opening to release his shirt, slipped up his chest and around his neck as she leaned into him. Feeling his hands slide down her back to pull her hips closer against his thrilled her, fueling her desire to banish the clothes separating them. 

Pulling back, she smiled when she felt his fingers begin to pull her blouse free of her trousers. Her fingers began to pull the lace of her trousers before moving to pull his as well. “I have waited so long for this moment,” she softly stated as she began to unbutton his shirt. “The moment when you and I would share a bond that seemed to be our destiny.”

Dimitri slowly pulled her blouse over her head, “As have I. It was a moment that I feared I had lost.” He stared down at her as her hands pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He shrugged the shirt free, tossing it aside before he dared to pull her lacy camisole over her head allowing him the pleasure of admiring her full breasts.

Byleth’s fingers lightly traveled over his chest, tracing scars littered about before they moved back to further loosen the lace on his trousers. Halting this task, she looked up at him as he stared down at her and smiled as she quickly pushed her hands down to remove her trousers. Her eyes watched him as he stepped back to remove the rest of his clothes, allowing her to admire her future husband’s full physique. A sight that inwardly took her breath away.

Moving to lay together, they allowed themselves the pleasure of slowly adjusting to feel of each other’s warmth as they held each other. Tipping her head up, Byleth’s lips bonded with his causing a deep moan to softly resonate in Dimitri’s throat. As their lips parted, she allowed a sigh to escape as she felt his hands, ever so gently glide over her skin as he held her against him.

His name softly poured from her lips when his hand skated over her ribcage and, so softly, cupped her breast. Slender fingers moved to enjoy the warmth of his skin against them while exploring along his torso before resting on his hip. Gooseflesh leapt to her skin as his fingers tenderly teased a taut nipple.

His lips whispered along her jaw before trailing along her throat. Long fingers slipped from her breast to travel down the soft skin of her abdomen, hesitating a moment before slowly ruffling through minty colored hair just above her femininity. “I love you,” he softly murmured against her as his fingers slowly pushed downward to feel her folds, moist with desire.

“Dimitri, I do love you so,” she softly cooed as her thighs drifted further apart to allow him to explore. She moved her hand to find his erection, her fingertips exploring the moisture at the tip before moving to wrap around him. She smiled at his soft moan in response to her actions while she rocked her hips forward into his hand as his finger pushed into her causing her to match his groan with one of her own.

Shifting a bit, Dimitri’s tongue slowly rolled over her nipple before he drew it into his mouth, softly sucking while his fingers slid along her wet folds. The sound of her voice as she purred in pleasure under his touch delighted him as he pushed to please her.

Byleth drew a deep breath while her head tipped back on the pillow. So many thrilling sensations rolled through her body as his fingers continued to tease her hardened nub while his mouth softly suckled her, his hair falling to tickle her skin. Building pleasure began to mount within her, heat rippling throughout her core bringing her closer and closer to her brink. Her hips rocked, her eyes squeezed closed, while she sighed in pleasure until she jerked and moaned out in glorious release.

Dimitri moved to kiss her cheek as she steadied her breathing. Her head turned, capturing his lips while her arms came around him urging him to move over her. Carefully, he positioned himself and held her gaze as he slowly rocked against her before sliding into her heat. A long sigh of pleasure escaped him as he carefully pushed into her, feeling her slick walls engulfing him.

“Perfect,” Byleth whispered as she rotated her hips forward to meet him as he pushed all the way in. Her hands moved over his body to rest on his hips as he began an intoxicating rhythm within her depths. She adored the sound of his sighs and expression of pleasure on his face as he held her gaze. 

“You feel amazing,” he softly stated while continuing his steady motion. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a heated kiss before drawing back and picking up his motion. His hand moved to lift one of her legs to adjust the angle just a bit. He could feel her muscles contract around him and pushed deeply into her, rocking against her as she cooed in pleasure. 

Her hand drifted to rest on his shoulder while his motion titillated her to the core. Her fingers pressed into him while ripples of pleasure radiated in response to the feel of him within her. Release was moments away, just moments.

Feeling her muscles spasm and jolt around him, his thrusts became more deliberate, almost leaving her depths before plunging into her again. He moved in steady motion until he poured into her with a slow moan of pleasure. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against her as he slowly drew a couple of deep breaths before pressing his lips to hers.

She smiled as he moved to rest beside her sprawled on his back. Turning to her side, she rested her hand on his chest feeling his heart steadily beating under it. She lifted her head as he slipped his arm under it to hold her against him, nestling against his shoulder. 

“You know, I will always want you next to me in bed,” he said as he turned his head to drop a kiss against her head. “I cannot imagine spending another night without you.”

She shifted enough to meet his lips with hers. “I will always be here with you.”

Byleth opened her eyes to find Dimitri laying next to her on his stomach. His head turned away from her as one arm was crooked under the pillow. Her brows furrowed a moment as she noted she could not see the ties of his eyepatch, yet she did not remember seeing him take it off. Green eyes studied the lines of his back as they drifted down to where the covers rested over him at his hips. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch him, but she resisted so not to wake him. Moving, just a bit, she pulled the covers up against the slight chill she felt in the room.

“Mmmmm, you are awake.” His voice, reaching her ears, made her hand reach out to rest on his shoulder a moment before he moved to roll over. Reaching up, he layed his hand over his scarred eye. “I’m sorry, I don’t have it on. It sometimes shifts during the night.”

“Dimitri,” she began as her hand reached up to move his. “I don’t care.” She lifted up a bit so she could get a better look. The scar that ran across his eye had damaged it, turning it milky white and blinding the once bright blue orb. “I love you, all of you.”

He reached out and pulled her against him while his lips found hers. “Good morning, beloved.”

“Yes, it is a good morning.”


	5. Riding and Blue Lions

“What is this saddle on Ace?” Byleth asked as she eyed the side saddle that had been seated on her horse. She looked at the young stable hand that was approaching her. “This saddle?” she reiterated waiting for an answer.

“It’s a side saddle, ma’am,” he answered. “Andre told me to saddle his Majesty’s horse and that I needed to saddle this one for you.”

She frowned now, realizing that this was not solely his fault, but since the horse had arrived with her saddle, she expected to see it. “I will not, nor have I ever, ridden a horse with a thing like this,” she stated evenly. “As you can see, I am dressed to ride astride,” her hand gesturing to her trousers. “I realize you could not have known this, though,” she stated now in a softer tone. “Ace arrived in this stable with a saddle. If you bring it here, I will gladly saddle him myself,” she said as her fingers began to unbuckle the one on her stallion.

“I am sorry if you have been waiting for me, Byleth,” Dimitri apologized as he approached her noticing that she was about to yank a saddle from her horse. “What are you..”

“Apparently,” Byleth began as she tugged the saddle off only to have Dimitri immediately take control of it. She looked up at him as he set the saddle aside for her and continued, “they thought I should be riding with that thing instead of my own saddle. Which,” she looked in the direction the stable hand had gone, “they are supposed to be bringing.”

Dimitri looked over to see his usual chestnut saddled and waiting before turning his attention to Lawrence, now approaching with a well-worn saddle. “Is this one yours, Byleth?”

She smiled. “It is.” Cocking her head upward to look at Dimitri she said, “And don’t you dare say that I need a new one. This one fits in all the right places.”

He chuckled now while Lawrence worked to buckle the saddle in place for her. “We can, at least, have it repaired in a few places,” he commented as his eye traveled over the leather.

“Maybe,” she replied as she watched Dimitri walk over and mount his horse. “Don’t you dare head out without me,” she warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Nor would I dream of attempting to assist you mount.” He smiled now, “But we will enjoy a good run, if you’re game.”

Byleth hoisted herself up and settled into place as she thanked Lawrence. “Hear that, Ace? Let’s go!”

Galloping through the fields around the spacious grounds near the castle was invigorating as well as challenging as Byleth worked to keep pace with Dimitri. It was clear that he was an expert in the saddle and used his time while riding to enjoy the outdoors and expel energy. Now, as they sat under a tree enjoying a few minutes away from everything but the nature around them, Byleth leaned across him to steal a kiss.

His fingers toyed with the end of her braid as she continued to lean across him while he rested back against a tree. Such time with her was time he knew he would always cherish, even as he knew he was about to risk changing the mood. “Byleth, how would you feel about taking over the interaction and planning with Seteth for the affairs of rebuilding the Officer’s Academy and some of the partnered affairs of the church?”

Byleth’s brows drew together as she considered this question. “Dimitri, you are not trying to push me to take over as Archbishop, are you?” She pushed herself more upright now. “Because I thought I was pretty clear about not wanting that responsibility.”

“I was only asking if you wanted to work with Seteth, not take over.” He stared into her rather determined eyes as she scowled at him. “You need not do so. I was merely suggesting a task that you might have a connection to and want to take over as queen and without my involvement. The Officer’s Academy should be one that you feel strongly about with curriculum.” He brushed a long tendril of hair that was free of the braid, and blew across nose in the breeze, behind her ear as he continued, “Keep in mind, there are other things that are well suited to your expertise that I plan on discussing with you.” 

She hiked a brow now as she looked at him. “I hope this is not some sneaky way to push me into doing something that I was quite clear I did not want to do, Dimitri Blaiddyd.”

He frowned now. “I would not do that to you, Byleth. I would hope you would know better than that.”

Regarding him with a steady stare, she allowed her attention to shift to Ace as he chewed on a large plant rather than interact with Dimitri’s horse. “Fine.”

“Fine,” he repeated now. “What, exactly, is fine?”

She huffed out a breath. “I will work with Seteth.” Her finger lifted now for emphasis as she continued, “But I will no longer just take his judgmental expressions. We will work as equals toward the same goals.” She appreciated Dimitri’s smile and nod of approval. “Does he know that I am here?”

Dimitri nodded now. “I sent a message to him that you were here safe and sound of your own free will. He responded that he was pleased to hear it and hoped to see you sometime soon.”

“It would be nice to see him and Flayn again. As well as Manuela, Alois and Hanneman.”

He half smiled now as he considered the next piece of information he was going to give her. “I also need to tell you that I sent an invitation for dinner tonight to Sylvain, Mercedes, Felix, and Annette.”

Her fingers began to toy with a blade of grass as she considered this tidbit of information. Although, she was well aware she needed to face all of them and their string of questions, she wasn’t looking forward to it. “And Ashe and Ingrid?” she quietly asked as she looked at him now.

“They actually know you are here. They have even seen you, from a distance.” He watched her eyes slightly narrow with questioning expression. “Both of them are knights here. They work tirelessly training guards, patrolling grounds, and they usually accompany me whenever I need to go to neighboring territories or the monastery. They will also become your escorts when you leave the gate.” He looked off to the distance now, noticing the clouds approaching and knew they would need to head back soon. “You just haven’t been here long enough to have seen them yourself.”

“So, they will be here for dinner tonight, too?” She watched him nod. 

“Do not fret over seeing them, beloved. Everyone is coming to be reunited with you and enjoy your company, not to demand answers on your decision to leave.” He moved now to stand up and reached his hand down to help Byleth up. “My invitation stated that we were celebrating your return and our engagement and to please refrain from pressing you for details of your sudden departure after the war.”

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. “Thank you, Dimitri. I do look forward to seeing everyone.” Looking up at him, she welcomed the slow kiss before parting to head back.

“You really do look amazing, Profess….oops, I mean Byleth,” Annette was saying now. “That will take some getting used to,” she added as she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes,” Mercedes chimed in. “And that dress is just lovely.”

“Thank you,” Byleth responded as she sat next to Dimitri in a large sitting room they had retired to after a lively dinner. “As for the dress,” she glanced at Dimitri a moment before looking back at Mercedes, “It is a gift from Dimitri. I didn’t have very much with me when I got here. Just clothes I could fight in, really. So, he sent a staff member out to get a few things.”

“Awww, how sweet!” Annette chirped.

“She needs to go shopping on her own to get a proper wardrobe that suits what she wants,” Dimitri said now as he looked at her. “Hopefully, she will decide to do that soon.”

“Oh! We would love to go shopping with you!” Mercedes said now. “Right, Annie? We know some great shops.” She looked at Sylvain now. “If we just stay here tonight, we can go tomorrow.”

“Of course, you can stay,” Dimitri said now. “You know you always have your rooms here.”

“Well, hell,” Felix said now as he looked at Dimitri, “you know what this means, don’t you? A closet full of stuff they may never actually wear but just had to have.” He looked at Annette now as she swatted him. “What? You know it’s true.”

“Well, I can’t complain, because she’s going to outgrow her current clothes,” Sylvain said as he patted Mercedes slightly rounded belly. 

Mercedes smiled now. “I promise not to buy too much,” she said with a slight laugh. “What about you, Ingrid? I bet you could use a few dresses.”

Ingrid chuckled now. “I don’t know what I would need them for. Besides, I prefer my usual uniforms and armor.”

“But what about the wedding?” Annette said now. “You will be a guest, not a knight at the wedding!”

“She’s right,” Ashe pointed out now. “You should go with them. It would be nice to see you all dressed up.”

Ingrid stared at Ashe now. “I will go with them, as their escort security.” She smiled at Ashe’s pleading expression. “Okay, I will look, but I promise nothing.”

Sylvain and Felix couldn’t help chuckling now, causing Dimitri to slightly laugh now as well. “You guys are awful,” Annette scolded now. “We’ll help you, Ingrid.”

“Well,” Byleth began now, “I look forward to going out with you to browse the shops. I should point out, though, that this type of thing is something I haven’t done a great deal of.” She glanced at the incredulous expressions on Mercedes and Annette. “I grew up with a bunch of mercenaries, frilly dresses and tea parties did not happen. Therefore, it won’t only be Ingrid that will need assistance.”

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Mercedes stated. “Right, Annie?”

“Of course!”

“Not to change the subject here or push an issue, but my curiosity is killing me, so I just have to ask,” Sylvain began now. “Were you always aware Felix and I were tracking you?”

Byleth regarded him carefully a moment. “Not always,” she answered honestly. “But word would get to us that a couple of men were asking questions about a merc group. Specifically, a group with a woman carrying an unusual weapon.” She looked at Felix now. “It was because of the sword inquiries that I quit using it altogether.”

Her hand moved to lace her fingers with Dimitri’s as his hand rested on his thigh. Giving it a slight squeeze, she decided to openly talk a moment. It was the least she could do. “I want you all to know, that you are so precious to me. I made a rash decision almost a year ago without considering anyone else.” She paused a moment as she traveled her eyes over each of them. “I apologize to all of you for not acting as I expected and taught you all to act. Courageous, confident, and…” she hesitated now as her fingers tightened on Dimitri’s.

“Stop,” Sylvain said now. It was not his desire to see her struggle so much with something that made no difference to them now. “I didn’t mean to open this door and details are not important. You are here now. No matter what your reasons were, we have all faced decisions made that we either regret or wish we had done differently.” 

Felix hiked a brow now as he watched Byleth smile. “And just because you are going to be queen now does not mean I don’t expect to have a sparring match with you at times.”

Byleth laughed now as Annette groaned. “You’re on, Felix. Any time. In fact, we can even do it tomorrow if you are still here after the shopping trip?”

Felix nodded now. “Oh, I’ll be here.”

“It will be a great opportunity for the trainees to watch,” Ashe stated now. “We can arrange for it in the training grounds.”

“I agree,” Dimitri responded now. “Such a display would greatly benefit them.”

Byleth looked at Dimitri now. “Perhaps, we can even spar a bit? For old time sake?” She turned her attention to Sylvain and Ashe. “You two are not dismissed, either.”

With raised glasses, the schedule for the day was set.


	6. Just the Two of Them

Byleth patiently waited to go to Dimitri’s room until she was sure that all movement of the servants he had requested to fill the bathtub with hot water while seeing to any other duties in his room were completed. She was happy that the wedding was only a week away now and this charade of sneaking back and forth between their rooms would be over. 

Her teeth slightly toyed with her lower lip as she cocked her head and heard the slight echo of his door being pushed closed. “Finally,” she whispered, only to be startled by a steady knocking on her own door. Frowning, she walked over and slowly slid the bolt to open the door to find Ruby smiling at her. “Come in,” she invited.

Entering the room, Ruby glanced about. “I just wanted to take a moment before I turn in to be sure you have everything you need this evening.” She walked over to push the door to the wardrobe closed all the way while bending over to pick up Byleth’s boots. “I will take these to have them brushed and cleaned for you.”

Byleth smiled now at Ruby’s diligence and desire to please. She really was a delightful young woman. There was no argument that her boots were definitely in need of cleaning from trampling through the snow on her way to and from the stable. She had also taken a few opportunities to head out to the training grounds to challenge Felix whenever he was in the castle and had the time, as well as, to work with a few of the trainees which she had enjoyed more than she expected. She had allowed the boots to become just caked with all kinds of filth.

“Thank you, Ruby. They certainly need it. As for anything else, I am all set for the evening.” She remained at the door waiting for Ruby to get the message without being told to shoo. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Oh! For your final wedding gown fitting! I can assist you with the dressmaker?” Her excitement was clearly bubbling over at the thought.

“Of course! I can’t very well go through all of the buttons and just trust the dressmaker’s opinion that it looks perfect, can I?” 

“Thank you, milady! I will see you tomorrow!”

Letting out a sigh, Byleth went over and pushed the bolt to her door before slipping her feet into a pair of slippers and heading out to the balcony on her way to Dimitri’s room. A brisk, cold breeze blew across her as she nearly ran to his door pushing it closed against the wind. “Brrrrr!” she exclaimed as she moved to the fireplace to attempt to chase off the chill. “The weather here is just ridiculous,” she muttered as she held her hands over the fire.

“Dimitri? Are you here?” she asked in case he was in the other room. “Dima?” Well, of course he wasn’t there yet, she thought to herself. He always did a few other little tasks before turning in for the night. “Well, I am not going to let the hot water in the bath cool off,” she said to herself as she kicked off her slippers and yanked the tie to her robe.

As she sank into the tub which was larger than the one in her room, letting the hot water engulf her up to her shoulders, she allowed her mind to go over some of the wedding details. So much pageantry involved with it, she knew she was going to need the assistance of everyone around her to keep from bungling something. As much as she was looking forward to finally being married to Dimitri, she was fretting the formal affair. Closing her eyes, she allowed the warmth of the water to just relax her muscles and chase away the worries in her head. A slow smile grew on her lips as she heard the door close and the bolt slide.

Dimitri was a bit disappointed when he didn’t find Byleth already waiting for him until he noticed her slippers near the fireplace. He smiled as he walked to the door and saw her relaxing back in the steamy tub. “Hello,” he softly greeted.

“Hello,” she responded opening her eyes to see him resting against the door jamb. “I thought you’d never get here.”

He pulled his shirt free of his trousers now. “I did not mean to keep you waiting.”

Her eyes enjoyed watching him as he continued to undress. “Oh my, your Majesty, are you considering joining me?” Standing next to the tub, only dressed in his boxers now, she watched him reach up and pull the tie from his hair before removing his eyepatch as well.

“Objections?” He asked as he slowly pushed his boxers off.

She couldn’t help her sigh of pleasure at seeing his perfectly toned body in full view. “Not a single one,” she purred as she moved a bit so he could easily step in. Sharing a bath with him was something she had looked forward to since the day she moved into the castle with him, yet the opportunity had not presented itself, until now. As she watched the light of the candles dancing on his skin while he carefully stepped in and lowered himself into the tub with her, excitement rippled through her.

One corner of his mouth lifted to smile at her as he reached out and pulled her against him, causing the water to shift with ripples splashing over the side and onto the floor. His hand lifted to cradle her head as his lips captured hers, his other hand sliding over her skin under the warm water as she rested against him. His tongue worked its way into her mouth to explore as he held her.

A soft moan of contentment hummed in her throat as she allowed her tongue the pleasure of mingling with his. Parting, Byleth let a soft sigh escape her lips before she briefly met his lips again. Her hands slid over his skin before one pushed upward, around his nape and then slender fingers fanned into his hair. “I love you, Dimitri,” she whispered against his ear as she rested her cheek against his.

“I love you, my beloved,” he softly murmured in response as he held her. He looked at her as she shifted up a bit and smiled at him before reaching for the bar of soap. 

She rolled the bar in her hands a bit to work up a lather before slowly sliding her soapy hands over his chest. “Oh, yes, I think I could really enjoy being your washerwoman,” she said as her eyes roamed over his torso. Her slow movements as her soapy hands moved over his shoulders, down one arm then the other, was intoxicating. Grabbing a sponge now, she smiled at him as she squeezed the water out along his shoulders to rinse the soap lather. 

He slipped down a bit into the tub and guided her to turn and rest back against him now, his hands sliding around her as she relaxed. “My turn,” he said as he took the soap and worked up a lather. His hands began to lazily drift over her breasts, slowly spreading the lather about. His fingers lightly rolled over her nipples, enjoying the easy glide the lather allowed, before one hand traveled downward to allow his finger to toy with her belly button before dipping deeper, under the water, to briefly tease her and explore. Grabbing the sponge now, he slowly rinsed the soap away.

Byleth could feel the ache beginning to grow that wanted to be soothed by him. Likewise, she could feel his desire for her growing against her. He moved now to sit a bit more upright, sliding from the wall of the tub a bit. “Turn around here,” he said softly while his hands moved to assist her to turn to face him. A steady moan of delight escaped her as he urged her to settle back down, her legs wrapping around him as he guided his length into her. She stared into his bright blue eye as his hands held her hips while settling into her.

Water sloshed about their bodies while he shifted a bit so he could steadily rock within her. Byleth’s head tipped back as she softly groaned, her fingers tightening on his shoulders. “Oh, yes, Dima,” she sighed, “so good.” She sucked a deep breath when his fingers dove down to finger her. Her body tipped back a bit to allow easier access as his fingers teased her nub while she slowly shifted her hips to feel him as he remained deeply seated within her depths. 

Her hands, now holding his forearms as she leaned back, tightened. He could feel her muscles constricting around him while her breathing deepened. His eyes watched the water lapping against her skin while her breasts swayed. Water continued to slosh over the side of the tub as they continued to move with each other. The candlelight caught droplets of water on her skin, flashing an orangy glint which he enjoyed. 

She could feel her body rippling on the verge of release. Each stroke of his fingers, each upward thrust of his hips, pushed her closer and closer until she grabbed his hand and nearly growled as her climax shook her. Smiling at him, she moved now to rest on her knees while her hands planted onto his ribcage, and she began a steady rhythm.

Dimitri’s fingers pressed into her hips under the water as she thrusted him into her. His eyes closed as he felt his abdomen tighten. His lips parted as his eyes opened, and he stared into hers. “Almost,” he sighed. Holding her hips in place, he poured into her with a long sigh of pure pleasure. He pulled her against him and bonded his lips with hers before hugging her.

“Mmmmm, this can’t be comfortable for you,” she softly pointed out as she rested against him. “And the water is cold.” Pushing up a bit she smiled at him. “Shall we?”

He nodded as he helped her move so she could stand, pushing up as well. His hands moved to wring the water from her hair before he handed her a towel and helped her step out of the tub. Rather than grab a towel of his own, he swept her into his arms and started out of the room.

“What are you doing?” she said as she lightly laughed. 

“I don’t think I have had quite enough of you,” he said as he reached to fling the covers back before he playfully tossed her on the bed.

“Is that so?” She stared up at him as he carefully crawled over her. “If you are so inclined,” she purred as her eyes glanced down to notice his growing erection, “which, apparently, you are.” 

He felt himself slightly color at her words despite how familiar they were with each other. “You have a way of doing incredible things to me,” he softly said as his lips whispered over hers. “Sometimes,” he softly continued while his hand caressed her breast, “just seeing you enter the room makes me weak in the knees,” he confessed.

“Then we are clearly destined to be together, my Dima,” she sighed, “because you do the same to me. Even all those years ago.” She allowed a groan of pleasure escape as he trailed his hand downward to guide himself as he slowly slid into her. “Ah, yes,” she cooed against him, “I need you to complete me.”

Shifting a bit, his fingers moved to slowly titillate her clit as he took his time sliding within her warmth. His head dipped where he dared to tenderly suck her neck below her ear, knowing full well he may mark her, causing a twitter of gossip just before their wedding should she pull her hair back. 

Byleth’s hands skated over his warm skin as he continued a slow and steady rhythm, while his fingers caused her to softly moan in pleasure. Gooseflesh leapt to her skin in response to his tongue, now tracing along the curve of her ear. Her nostrils sucked in his scent from the soap as she drew a deep breath while her hips rocked with his. 

“Come on, my beloved,” he whispered, “let go.” He could feel her muscles around him, could hear her soft whimpers of delight, and her fingers were tightening where one hand rested on his ribcage and the other on his bicep. Moving in a more deliberate rhythm, he pushed deeply into her while vibrating his fingers against her nub.

She shivered at the sound of his voice in her ear while she could feel the heat rising in every inch of her body. The sheer power of his ability to make her feel wildly alive was staggering to her and so invigorating. Her head tipped back into the bed as her body convulsed against him in powerful release drawing out a deep, throaty sigh.

Dimitri held her close as she rocked through her orgasm, sucking deep breaths against him. It was all he needed before he steadily began a strong motion, easily sliding within her soaked depths. Staring down into her darkened green eyes, he felt himself nearing his own release as he continued to pump her. In moments, he poured into her with a slow growl resonating deep in his throat. His lips found hers in a slow kiss before he carefully moved to her side while reaching for the covers. A smile of contentment curled his lips as she nestled against him. Life with her was definitely a life worth living, he decided as he closed his eyes.


	7. The Monastery Visit Becomes Exhausting

“This is actually impressive, Seteth,” Byleth said as she looked over the plans for re-opening the Officer’s Academy. “I just have a couple of suggestions, but they are really minor things.”

Seteth smiled at Byleth’s approval of the work he had done to repair the monastery and move the academy into preparations for re-opening. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

Her eyes lifted from the papers to look at him with a hiked brow. “Seteth, I have told you before that you do not need to use formalities with me. Good grief, you used to berate me on a weekly basis.” She smiled as his face pulled in an almost embarrassed expression. “And I look back on those times with amused fondness.”

"Oh! Hello, Your Highness!” Flayn greeted as she entered Seteth’s office. “We haven’t seen you since the wedding a few weeks ago!” Her face lit up with excitement at the memory of the royal wedding. “That was such a grand affair. You looked so beautiful!”

Byleth smiled at Flayn now. “Hello, Flayn, and thank you. It was so good to see everyone again and have you all there for our wedding.”

Flayn sighed at the memory of the storybook wedding she had been so excited to attend. “King Dimitri looked so handsome and happy. I shall never forget the way you two looked at each other as you were presented as the royal husband and wife.”

Byleth recollected the moment now as well, remembering how happy and proud she was to finally have Dimitri as her husband. The sight of him that day, dressed in formal royal attire, had taken her breath away. 

“Yes, it was quite an affair with celebration all over the Kingdom,” Seteth commented now before turning his attention to Flayn. “We are busy at the moment, Flayn,” Seteth began, “Is there something you need?” 

“Nothing that cannot wait,” she explained. “I hope to see you again before you leave.”

“Count on it,” Byleth responded and smiled as she quickly curtsied and left the room. Turning her attention back to Seteth, she said, “Shall we take a quick walk around the grounds? I’d really like to see how the restorations are looking.”

“Of course,” Seteth said as he stood. “I am pleased with the work that has been accomplished. We should be able to open the academy very soon.” He followed her into the hallway as he continued, “We would like to begin to send out notices so possible student candidates can apply.”

“There she is!” The voice boomed down the hallway causing Byleth to smile. “The warrior queen of Fodlan,” Alois said as his hand extended to her while closing the gap.

“Hello, Alois,” Byleth greeted as her hand slipped into his. 

“You look just wonderful,” Alois said now as his eyes scanned over her, dressed in a form-fitting royal blue jumpsuit designed for her to easily ride, as well as, fight if necessary. It was decorated with royal adornments, and she donned her sword belt with her relic sword attached. She left her cloak in Seteth’s office. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with an elaborate barrette attached.

“Thank you,” she said as she reclaimed her hand. “I trust the knights are in top shape under your watchful eyes.”

“That they are! Steadily growing back to be a fine regiment of talented soldiers once again.” He smiled with pride. “Ah, but don’t let me keep you.” He watched her turn to continue on her way with Seteth. “So proud,” he said as he shook his head, “Captain Jeralt would be so proud.”

Byleth enjoyed touring about the monastery with Seteth. It seemed so long since she had been there. As she walked into her old Blue Lions classroom, she couldn’t help the smile that touched her lips. Walking behind the desk, she looked out at the room feeling a barrage of memories flood into her. She smiled as some of the more interesting interactions came to mind. One after another...

“Sylvain! What did I just say?” Byleth glared at the redheaded student as he sat next to Felix with a grin on his lips. So intelligent, yet so infuriating at the same time.

“Sylvain,” he answered.

...

“Professor,” Dimitri began as he stood in front of the desk, “would it be possible to borrow your text on combat tactics?”

“Is there something in particular you are having difficulties with?”

He smiled now. “No, not really. I would just like to take some time analyzing some of the scenarios and techniques presented. You never know when they may come in handy.”

“I can teach you some scenarios and techniques that would be much more fun, Dimitri,” Sylvain drawled as he leaned into the young prince making him turn bright red.

...

“Why the hell do I have to learn magic?”

Byleth met Felix’s challenging stare with one of her own. “Because, it will offer you something more than simply charging in with a sword drawn. Because, it will allow you more opportunity for attack or defense at a distance. Because you are gifted, Felix, beyond just a sword, and I want to push you to expand yourself. And most of all, because I am telling you to learn it. Do it, or fail, Felix.”

“Shit.”

...

A chuckle erupted from her now as she looked at Seteth. “So many memories in this room with a group of students that became such capable fighters and strong, responsible adults. Then there is Dedue, who sacrificed himself so Dimitri could live.” An expression of sadness crossed her face before she drew a deep breath and let it out again. “Shall we move on?”

As they walked across the courtyard, after visiting the Knight’s Hall, Byleth spotted Ashe and Ingrid heading in their direction. “We need to head back if we want to get home before it gets too late,” Byleth stated now, knowing full well what they were concerned about. Especially, since Byleth had been adamant that they leave early enough to not stay the night there at the monastery.

“We do,” Ashe confirmed. “We don’t want to be on the road after midnight. Even though we are at peace, we can’t be too careful.”

“I understand,” Byleth said now as she turned her attention back to Seteth. “Well, I know I have to sign that document for you and retrieve my cloak. Then, I guess we will be on our way unless you need anything else right away.”

Seteth shook his head. “No. Anything else can wait until we begin to get confirmed responses to those wishing to enroll when we open the academy.” They began walking together back to Seteth’s office as he continued, “At that time, I will want to get your input on a definite curriculum to offer and potential professors.”

Byleth waved at Seteth and Flayn as she departed with Ashe and Ingrid. Kicking Ace into a steady trot, she enjoyed a steady conversation asking for opinions on which classes each of them had found most beneficial during their times as her students. She found it rather interesting that they had each focused in on completely different topics.

As they continued on their way north through Galatea territory, Byleth was surprised by how tired she was becoming. Her brows drew together as she shifted in her saddle a bit and drew a couple of deep breaths of cool air in an attempt to chase away her fatigue.

“Byleth, are you feeling all right?” Ingrid asked, noting that she seemed to be wavering a bit in the saddle.

“I’m fine,” Byleth dismissed, “just oddly tired.” She slightly chuckled now. “I guess I have softened up a bit too much since I moved into the castle.” 

“Well, we did leave very early this morning. Do we need to stop?” Ashe asked. “We have not gone that far passed Ingrid’s family home. We can head back and stop for the night if you need to. I’ll send word to Dimitri.”

Byleth shook her head. “No, I really want to get home. I will be fine,” She insisted while reaching a hand up to pull her cloak around her neck a bit. “Besides, the colder it gets, the more awake I will become.”

“If you insist,” Ashe stated in a skeptical tone and looked at Ingrid through the dim light cast by a full moon. 

By the time they reached the castle, Byleth had leaned forward on Ace, falling asleep as she rested on his neck. Ingrid and Ashe had situated themselves closely on each side to help guide Ace and to be sure she didn’t slide in either direction as they had continued on their way. They were rather surprised that they had no sooner entered the gate when they saw Dimitri quickly approaching them.

“What the hell happened?” he asked as soon as he stared at Byleth laying on her horse. Anxiety gripped him as he looked for signs of a wound of some kind.

“She just became exhausted on the way back,” Ingrid began to explain as she watched Dimitri carefully looking Byleth over as she quietly remained in place, not at all disturbed by his touch. “She leaned forward and before we knew it, she had just fallen asleep,” Ingrid explained.

“We tried to get her to stop at the Galatea estate, but she refused,” Ashe said now as he walked around and took Ace’s reins to hold him still.

“Byleth,” Dimitri softly said as his hand rested on her shoulder. Frowning that she didn’t wake, he looked at Ashe. “She didn’t say that she was feeling ill?”

“No, just tired. She was fine at the monastery. No signs of anything amiss or feeling poorly.” Ashe continued to hold the horse steady as Dimitri removed Byleth’s foot from her stirrup and slowly pulled her into his arms.

“Mmmm, hello, Dima,” she softly sighed, still mostly asleep, as she relaxed against his chest while he cradled her against him.

“Hello,” he whispered in response as he walked to the castle and carried her inside.

Ruby’s eyes rounded as she saw Dimitri approaching from the stairway. “Oh! What happened? Is she okay?”

“She is just asleep,” he answered. “Please get the door.”

“Yes!” Ruby pushed open the door to the bed chamber and ran around to pull the covers to the bed down. “Do you need me to help you?”

Dimitri layed Byleth onto the bed and frowned a moment as his eye lingered over her, still not wakening. “No, I will take care of her from here. If I need anything, I will come and get you.”

She briefly curtsied, “Yes, Your Majesty. Good night.” Her eyes lingered on Byleth a moment before she left the room closing the door behind her.

Dimitri lowered himself to sit beside Byleth and carefully began to remove her boots. It wasn’t until he carefully lifted her to push her shoulders free of her clothes that she opened her eyes. 

“Dimitri,” she softly acknowledged, “when did I get home?” Her head turned to look around a moment before she shifted to sit up on her own and began to help him pull off her suit.

“Not long ago,” he answered. His hand lifted to hold her chin as he softly brushed his lips to hers before saying, “You scared me. Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine,” she said as she pulled the barrette from her hair and began to free her ponytail. “I just got so tired,” she explained as she looked at him. “It seemed to just come on all at once. I guess I let myself get too out of condition,” she said with a smile. “I don’t remember getting here.”

“Because you were slumped forward on Ace asleep when you arrived at the gate with Ingrid and Ashe.” He tossed her clothes to a chair and turned his attention back to her. “It was rather unsettling for me to see you arrive through the gate in such a way.”

Byleth’s hand lifted to Dimitri’s cheek. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Dima.” Leaning forward, she bonded her lips to his in a slow kiss before drawing back. “I am just so tired for some reason.” She lifted a shoulder as she said, “I’ll have to ask Seteth what was in that tea we were drinking while working.”

“Well, I am glad you are home,” Dimitri said as he guided her to lay back, leaning in to steal a kiss before he pulled the covers over her and stood. “You just go back to sleep now.”

“Where are you going?” she asked as she nestled herself under the covers with a soft sigh of contentment.

“Just to bolt the door and then coming to join you,” he said as he crossed the room to the door. Undressing, he slowly slid into the bed with her smiling that she had already fallen back to sleep. In the morning, she would back to her usual self, he decided. No need to worry. His brows furrowed. Or was there?


	8. The Pink and Blue Flower

Byleth relaxed against Dimitri as they rode home in their coach after the birth of Sylvain’s son. She smiled now as she recalled holding the tiny infant, a faint cloud of red hair on his head. They had all gathered and celebrated the birth well into the evening making it necessary to stay over. She had welcomed this plan as it allowed her the opportunity to see Mercedes and the baby again before they left. Her fingers idly toyed with the ring on Dimitri’s finger, as his hand rested on her thigh, while she considered them having a baby of their own. 

Dimitri shifted a bit, bringing his right hand up to allow his finger to trail along Byleth’s jawline before settling under her chin to tip her face up so he could kiss her. “What’s on you mind, beloved? You are so quiet.”

A smile touched her lips as she looked at him. “I was just thinking about how happy Sylvain and Mercedes look with their new baby.” Her fingers shifted from his ring to wrap around his hand now. “Someday, it will be us to welcome a new little life.”

“Yes,” Dimitri agreed as he lightly brushed his lips over hers. “I look forward to that day.”

Byleth smiled now as she considered them becoming parents. “As do I.”

“Ruby, have you seen Byleth? She doesn’t seem to be in her office or the bedroom.”

Ruby turned from her task of watering the plants in the hallway and smiled at Dimitri as he approached. “Oh, yes, your Majesty. She went to the kitchen to see if Gretchen was baking any cookies while she waits for...” She quickly halted her words as her eyes rounded.

“Waits for?” he prodded.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, your Majesty, I just meant that she was waiting for dinner,” she adlibbed trying not to let it slip that Byleth had confided in her that she had requested the doctor. “But she really wanted some cookies,” she frowned now knowing she had just danced around telling a lie to her King.

Dimitri smiled now. “Of course, she did,” he said half to himself in amusement. 

The brunette stared up at Dimitri now as she gripped the watering can. “Milady seems especially happy today for some reason, your Majesty.” She smiled now. 

“Ruby,” he began slowly as he carefully regarded Byleth’s personal maid, “what do you call Byleth?”

She looked at him with a questioning expression, not really sure what it was he was asking. “Your Majesty?”

“When you address my wife, what do you call her?”

Her teeth nervously grated her lower lip a moment. “Well, she asked me to call her Byleth,” she answered slowly before quickly adding, “but sometimes, I call her Milady.” She glanced away from him now feeling as if she had done something wrong. “I am very sorry, your Majesty, I will refrain from—”

“You misunderstand me, Ruby,” he interrupted now, easily seeing that he had now made her uncomfortable. “I want you to stop being so formal with me. I would prefer if you simply call me by my name, and not your Majesty.”

“Oh! I don’t know if I can do that!”

He chuckled at her now. “You can. Gretchen does, Stefan does, and so do other staff members.”

“But they have known you so long, and Stefan is your personal messenger.”

“True, however, any one of them will tell you that I have never really cared a great deal for the formalities, and you are someone that I seem to need to talk to quite often.” Dimitri drew a slow breath now as he looked down at Byleth’s maid. “I appreciate your apprehension, but you need not concern yourself. I insist you relax formalities.”

“Yes, sir. I will try.” She watched him now as he nodded before he turned and headed toward the stairway. “Wow,” she sighed, “that was a close one.” Her fingers finally relaxed the tight grip she had held on the watering can. “Dimitri,” she quietly sampled as she went back to her task.

Byleth smiled at Gretchen as the woman hummed while she pulled the shortbread cookies from the oven. “Oh, they smell so good,” she crooned.

Gretchen laughed as she set the tray on the table. “I hope you enjoy them. I just love baking for you, you know.” She shook out her hand towel as she walked over to push the oven door closed. “It is always a pleasure to make things for someone who enjoys eating them as much as I enjoy making them.”

Dimitri walked into the kitchen and shook his head in amusement watching Byleth trying to lift a shortbread cookie from the tray without burning her fingers. “Is this the first batch?”

Byleth nodded as she carefully bit into a warm cookie, momentarily closing her eyes in enjoyment, before looking at him again. “She was just starting to make them when I came in.”

“Oh, yes, dear. She and I have been having a fun bit of conversation waiting for them to come out of the oven.”

“I see,” Dimitri said as his finger reached out and softly brushed a crumb from Byleth’s mouth. “I’m afraid to ask.”

“Let’s just say that I enjoy hearing some of the stories of you and Felix when you were young.” She smiled as he lifted a brow at Gretchen. “Is there something you needed from me?” Byleth asked as she pushed the remainder of her cookie in her mouth.

“There is a parcel of documents that has arrived from the monastery for you,” Dimitri stated now as he turned his head to notice Stefan standing in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Excuse the interruption, Dimitri,” the graying man stated as he continued to stand in the doorway, “but the palace physician has arrived for Byleth.”

Dimitri’s attention turned to Byleth now as his brows furrowed. “Byleth, did you summon the doctor?”

She slowly nodded. “Just to see if I need some tonic or something to help me not be so tired in the afternoon,” she dismissed as she stood up. “I didn’t want to worry you, so I asked Stefan if he would send for him for me.” She reached up and tapped her finger on Dimitri’s chin. “Stop making that worried looking face. I am fine.” Her brows lifted. “Do you want to come along while I talk to him?”

“No, as much as I would like to know what is going on, I will let you have some privacy,” he said as glanced over at Stefan. “Please, escort Byleth to a private room and be sure no one disturbs them.”

Byleth smiled up at Dimitri, relieved that he declined her invitation to join her for the visit. Not that she was trying to hide anything from him, but she did have her suspicions regarding the possible outcome of her visit with him and wanted to tell him about it herself. “Don’t worry, Dima,” she softly said. “All is fine, and I promise to let you know everything.” 

Avoiding Dimitri since the doctor had left had not been easy. Byleth had managed to just miss him as she set up having their dinner sent up to their bed chamber, talked with Ruby about setting up the room, and then narrowly escaped his notice while getting Stefan to agree to make sure Dimitri did not decide to work after the sun went down tonight. 

“It’s perfect,” Byleth said as Ruby smoothed out the last wrinkle in the table cloth. “All you have to do now, is be sure that dinner is brought up as soon as Stefan signals you that Dimitri is leaving his office. He will make sure that he comes here instead of downstairs to dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ruby smiled now at the romantic setting. “I so envy you, if you don’t mind my saying so. You and the King are just like some story out of a romantic novel.”

Byleth couldn’t help smiling now as she considered her words. “Well, it took some time to actually come together, but I am very lucky that he waited for me to come to my senses.” She walked to the door now. “Okay, get on your way. He should be finishing up about now if Stefan has managed to push him in the right direction.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Drawing a deep breath, Byleth let her eyes travel over the room, softly aglow with the flame in the fireplace and the candles on each side of the bed. Her hand moved now to rest on her abdomen as a smile pulled her lips. Moving to glance in the mirror, she straightened her violet dress and adjusted the lacy collar. Hearing the door, she turned and waited for Dimitri to enter.

Dimitri hesitated as he stood in the doorway. “Have I missed an occasion I should have remembered?” he slowly asked as he stepped in. His eye lingered on Byleth as she walked toward him. “You look beautiful,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” she responded. “And you have not missed any special occasion,” she assured him while her hand reached out to take his. “I am about to make one.”

“Is that so.” His hand moved to slip around her as his head lowered to press his lips to hers. Gathering her closer, he deepened the kiss feeling her arms winding around him. A knock at the door interrupted the moment causing Dimitri to reluctantly release her before turning to open the door to find their dinner ready to be set up.

“I thought we could share a quiet meal together tonight. Just the two of us, with no interruptions,” Byleth explained while she watched everything get set up for them. “Thank you,” she said when the last of the setting had been placed. “We will see that everything is cleaned up later.”

Dimitri closed the door as the servant left and softly slid the bolt turning back to Byleth. “You have been quite busy to set all of this up,” he stated while slowly walking toward her. “You will have to tell me what brought this on but not until you tell me about your visit with Dr. Adelay.” He moved to hold the chair out for her, noticing that she did not sit but rather stared up at him broadly smiling.

“Oh, yes. The visit with the doctor.” She playfully walked around him now to pick up a bright blue flower that was laying on the bed. “I did promise to tell you about the visit, but just didn’t get to see you before now.” She glanced over at him before she reached down and picked up a vivid pink flower now. 

Watching her carefully, he couldn’t help smiling at her as she held the long-stemmed blooms, one in each hand as she moved closer to him. 

“You know how colors sometimes indicate certain things.” She stared up at him now as she stood in front of him. “Like red roses are supposed to indicate love, for instance.” She held up the bright blue flower. “This one reminds me of your Blue Lions house. Then again," she added as she lifted a slender brow, "it could represent a boy. While this one,” she continued as he held up the pink bloom, “could represent a girl.” She smiled as his expression as it began to change to one of anticipation. “Since we will not know for months yet, I chose to wear violet which combines the two colors.”

His hand slowly dared to reach out, the backs of his fingers brushing against her abdomen. “Are…are you?”

“It seems the doctor is pretty sure that we are expanding the royal family.” She lightly laughed as Dimitri swept her into his arms before bonding his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck as he cradled her while his lips tenderly moved with hers.

“I love you so much,” Dimitri softly murmured against her cheek as he continued to hold her. “We are having a baby.” He carefully lowered her to her feet. “And you are well?”

Byleth nodded. “I couldn’t be better, Dima. We are having a baby!”


	9. Irritation and Sugar Candy

“Should work nicely,” Byleth said as she eyed herself in the mirror, dressed in trousers and a shirt Ruby borrowed from Andre. “What do you think?” She adjusted a wrinkle at the top of her boot where the trousers were tucked in but bunched a bit too much.

Ruby smiled as her eyes wandered over Byleth’s rounded belly under the stable hand’s clothes. “I suppose they will do,” Ruby said now as her brows furrowed with worry. “I am afraid that Dimitri will not be happy when he finds out you have gone to the training grounds. Especially, if he hears you did so dressed to work.” She began to wring her hands now. “He will also be upset with me, I am afraid, for getting the clothes from Andre.”

Byleth studied her reflection a moment with the tunic tucked in before she pulled it out and decided to just tie a knot in the excess at the bottom to keep it from getting in her way. “You let me worry about Dimitri,” she dismissed now as she twisted her hair up and clipped it with a large barrette. “He should know I wouldn’t do anything to risk hurting this little one.” Her hand rested on her growing belly. “Besides, we have three months left to go. I might not be able to do any exercise soon, and it has already been too long since I did any.” She looked at Ruby now. “None of my clothes for sparring fit anymore, the only choice was to borrow some.”

“What should I say to him if he should come to look for you?”

“The truth,” Byleth answered as she headed to the door. “And don’t worry, Ruby, he will probably be busy working for a while this morning.”

“Yes, ma’am. If you say so.”

Byleth smiled at Ingrid as she walked into the training grounds, noting her frown as she approached. “Good morning, Ingrid,” she greeted. “I was hoping that I would be able to expel some energy this morning with one of these fine young knights in training.”

“Does Dimitri know you are out here to spar?”

A slender, green brow hiked now as she looked at Ingrid. “I do not need Dimitri’s permission, Ingrid. I am with child not on a deathbed.” Her hands rested on her hips now as she continued, “There is no reason at all that I cannot exercise a bit.”

Ingrid regarded her carefully for a moment before glancing over to the small group of trainees. “None of these trainees are going to feel comfortable with sparring with you in this condition, Byleth,” Ingrid pointed out as she turned her attention back to her queen. “Surely, you can understand.”

“Fine. Then you spar with me, Ingrid.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Byleth said as she walked over to the rack of training weapons, selecting a lance. Turning, she smiled at the trainees that were standing at attention. “You all can relax, by the way,” she watched them all relax a bit now as she stood in the middle of the training floor. “Grab your weapon, Ingrid,” she directed.

“Byleth, I cannot—”

“Are you daring to argue with me?” 

Ingrid scowled now, irritated to the core that Byleth was putting her in this position, especially in front of the trainees. Byleth knew full well that Ingrid’s sense of duty would refuse to allow her to disobey with her queen. “My apologies, Your Grace,” Ingrid said now through clenched teeth as she walked over and selected a practice lance.

Closing the door to Byleth’s wardrobe after carefully arranging her clothes to shift those that she could no longer wear, Ruby grabbed a bundle of soiled clothes before turning to find Dimitri in the doorway, visibly startling her. “Oh! I was just finishing up,” she quickly offered.

“I did not mean to startle you,” Dimitri said now. “Since Byleth is not in her office and apparently is not here, can I assume she is in the kitchen with Gretchen?”

“Ummm, well, she went out,” Ruby offered slowly.

“Out? But I was just speaking with Ashe, she could not have left the castle grounds without him.”

“She didn’t leave the grounds, Sire. She just went…well, she is out at the training grounds,” she quietly stated as she hugged the bundle of laundry.

“What?” Dimitri stared at Ruby now. “Did you say she went to the training grounds?” Watching her nod, he turned now and headed down the stairway calling after Ashe.

Turning, Ashe watched Dimitri quickly approach. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes,” Dimitri said as he continued toward Ashe. “Apparently, Byleth has gone out to the training grounds.” 

Walking with Dimitri, Ashe looked at him. “Surely, she just went to watch their class this morning,” he said as he kept pace with Dimitri on their way out. “You know, to give a few pointers?”

A soft growl rumbled in Dimitri’s throat as he entered the hall to see Ingrid and Byleth involved in a lively clash of lances. Wanting to stop them, yet afraid to do so might break Byleth’s concentration enough to possibly cause an injury, he folded his arms over his chest and watched as he wondered whose clothes his wife was wearing. Inwardly, he had to admire that she was in fine form, and moving quite adeptly, despite the extra weight she was carrying.

Spinning away from Byleth’s attack, Ingrid spotted Dimitri and Ashe, causing her to cease her movement. Ashe stared at her a moment before walking over to take the practice lance from her. Ingrid walked toward Dimitri now as Byleth handed her lance to Ashe as well. “My apologies, Dimitri, but Byleth insisted and..”

“And you could not defy a request from the queen,” Dimitri finished as he looked at Byleth. “Why didn’t you mention that you were planning a field trip this morning?” He kept his voice lowered as he spoke to her while Ashe had walked over to speak with the small group of trainees. 

“Thank you, Ingrid,” Byleth said now before reaching her hand out and taking Dimitri’s to lead him out of the hall so they could talk without an audience. “I had some energy I wanted to work off,” she said as they walked across the lawn. She stopped now, under a tree, to look at him. “Don’t be upset with me, Dima,” she said as she pouted out her lower lip and looked up with big eyes.

“Don’t look up at me like that,” he said as he felt his irritation fall away before he could voice his concerns. Something about that wide-eyed pout always seemed to melt his irritation away.

“Like what?” she innocently asked, inwardly knowing she had just detoured his intention to be firm with her.

His lips compressed a moment before he said, “You know exactly what you are doing.” His brows knitted as he stared down at her wanting to keep some form of an upper hand. “You could have hurt yourself, not intentionally, but the risk is present, Byleth, you know this.” His hand reached out and fingered the tunic knotted just below her bulging belly. “And whose clothes are you wearing?”

She pursed her lips a moment, looking at him now like a child having been caught doing something naughty. “I borrowed them from Andre,” she mumbled.

“Andre? They’re Andre’s?” He watched her nod. “Come with me,” he said now as he took her hand and began to walk toward the stables.

“Dimitri, no,” Byleth began as she walked beside him, practically having to trot to keep up with him. “Stop! He didn’t know, Dimitri. I asked Ruby to get them for me.” She was pleased that he stopped now rather than continue to confront the poor stable hand. “I didn’t have anything that fit that I could spar in, and I figured Andre is not much taller than I am and a bit larger around the middle,” her shoulder lifted. “Well, I knew you wouldn’t just agree,” she added now in a determined tone.

Dimitri slowly shook his head as he looked down at her, dressed as if she were a wayward vagabond, as she shifted her weight now from one foot to the other to stand hip-shot as she continued to stare up at him. “Just thinking about you as a rebellious young teen makes me understand why the hell Jeralt drank so much.” His hand lifted to cup her chin as he looked down at her unable to help himself from smiling at her. “I suppose you have worked up an appetite.”

She nodded as he continued to hold her chin. Her eyes watched him glance around the grounds momentarily before lowering his head to press a quick kiss to her lips. “Love you,” she softly said as he straightened. She smiled as he softly chuckled.

“Mmmhmmm. I love you, too, my beloved brat.” He laced his fingers with hers. “Come on, let’s go see what Gretchen has for us.”

Byleth made sure she promptly changed into a flowing, burgundy-colored dress before they went to lunch so she wouldn’t have to explain her appearance to Gretchen and open a door to conversation best forgotten. Afterwards, she headed to her office to look over the final curriculum plans for the Academy. Now, she would just do her work with no antics planned, as Dimitri requested. Settling behind her desk, she began to go over the documents Seteth had sent on to her, happy that Manuela and Hanneman had agreed to continue working as professors. Now, she hoped that Leonie would accept the offer of joining the staff as a matter of keeping a professor with a mercenary’s mindset in place.

A smile pulled her lips as she felt the slight kicking and sat back in her chair resting her hand on her belly. “You are quite busy this afternoon,” she softly spoke as she looked down. “Are you unhappy with all of the motion I put you through earlier?” She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, I don’t think your father would be too happy with me if I do that again.”

“You know, little one,” she continued to softly talk to her tummy as her hand rested on it, “your father is a very special man. He is the king. Of course, that makes me the queen, but that is only because I married him. So, you will be the prince or princess of Fodlan.” Smiling, she continued, “Anyway, he is strong and caring, and he loves you so much.” Her hand patted her belly now. “Of course, I do, too.”

The soft knock at the door drew her attention. “Come in.” She smiled at Ruby entering with a tray of tea and a few cookies. “Perfect timing, Ruby. Thank you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She set the tray down on the corner of the desk. “I hope that Dimitri wasn’t too upset with you this morning,” Ruby quietly said now. “He came looking for you and I…”

Byleth waved a dismissing hand. “Don’t worry about it, Ruby. He doesn’t stay mad with me for very long, and you couldn’t very well deny to answer his question about where I was. What is that?” Byleth asked now, completely changing the subject, as she spotted the little bundled napkin tied with a ribbon.

“Dimitri asked me to bring it to you when I brought up the tea tray this afternoon,” Ruby explained as she poured a cup of the rose tea.

Byleth sat forward and grabbed the small bundle, untying the ribbon to find sugar candies. “Oh, he got me candy,” she sighed as she popped a piece into her mouth smiling at the sweet taste. “Would you like one?” she offered to Ruby.

“No, ma’am, thank you.” She smiled now. “I am supposed to go and help out in the other wing for a bit. I will be back for your tray in just a little while, unless there is something you need?”

“I’m good, thank you.” As Ruby closed the door, Byleth looked down at her belly again. “You see, your father is so special.” She picked up another piece of the sugar candy. “It’s the little gestures that are so heartwarming.” She popped the candy in her mouth and smiled. “You will learn that yourself, in time, little one.”

Finishing up the last of her notes, Byleth relaxed back in her chair heaving a hefty sigh. Her eyes glanced at the empty little napkin that the candy had been wrapped in and inwardly berated herself for being a glutton and eating all of them while she worked. There had been a few resting there when Ruby came to get the tea tray, she was sure of it. Well, at any rate, they were all gone now.

“All right, little one,” she began as she pushed herself up, “let’s go relax just a bit before dinner.”


	10. Awkward and Frustrated

“Oh, for the love of...” Byleth grumbled as she tried to get up from the chaise lounge in the parlor she had relaxed back on to just enjoy a book for a while. Letting out an irritated growl, she realized this was just one more puzzle of simple daily life that she needed to navigate now. Sucking a deep breath, she was thankful that she hadn’t closed the parlor door all the way because she could clearly hear Sylvain leaving Dimitri’s office. “Sylvain!”

Closing the door to Dimitri’s office, Sylvain glanced down the empty hallway. He was sure he had heard someone call him. “Hello?”

“Sylvain! In the parlor!” Byleth smiled as she saw him slowly push the door open. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he slowly answered as he walked into the room. “But the real question is, how are you doing? Dimitri said you seem to be doing just fine, all things considered.” His eyes wandered over her as she sat on the edge of the chaise, her belly bulging into her lap. “Did you need something?”

“I’m good,” she answered as she looked up at him. Her brows lowered now. “But, I just need a bit of help,” she quietly admitted. Reaching out her hands, she dared to request his assistance. “Will you please help me get up?”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that took him over as he took her hands. “You know I will help you do just about anything, Byleth, but why did you decide to sit on this?”

Carefully getting to her feet, with Sylvain’s aid, she frowned. “I clearly did not understand the difficulty that this ridiculous piece of furniture was going to cause.” Looking up at him as he continued to hold her hands, she smiled. “I would appreciate it if we kept this bit of folly between the two of us. And, on another note, how is Mercedes and little Marcus?”

He released her hands now that he was certain she was stable. “They are great. Marcus is growing so fast. Just watching the new things he learns to do is awesome. Before long, he’ll be walking.” His head tipped a bit as he looked at Byleth’s round belly. “You are looking about ready to bust. I recall that this was not the easiest time for Mercedes. So, I will ask again, how are you really doing?”

“I’m good, just a bit awkward.” She folded her hands to rest on top of her belly now. “Any time now, but I will be glad when I can do things by myself and not have to wait for someone walking by to help. I can’t expect Ruby to be underfoot all day just waiting for me to drop something or need help getting up.” She drew a deep breath. “And, it would be nice to be able to breathe easier.”

“Yeah, Mercedes got a bit frustrated at times, too,” Sylvain said as they began to walk to the door. “But she said that the reward is definitely worth it.”

“Listen to you,” Byleth teased. “My playboy student is all grown up and a proud daddy.”

Sylvain actually felt himself blush and chuckled. “Stop, you are embarrassing me, and I need to get going to meet up with Felix.”

“Thank you, Sylvain, for helping me up, for the conversation, and for being you.” Byleth smiled as Sylvain gave her a brief hug. “Tell Mercedes hello for me and give your little one a hug. Tell Felix hello, too. I haven’t seen him for a couple of weeks.” 

“Will do,” he said, adding, “And take things easy. Next time I see you, you may be a mother.” He turned and trotted down the stairs on his way.

She watched him disappear down the stairs and was considering a trip down to the kitchen when she saw Dimitri.

“Hello, my beloved,” he said as he closed the gap between them. “I was just coming out to check on you. Did I hear Sylvain still here?”

“You did.” Her eyes dropped to his hand as it came to rest on her belly. “I hate to admit it, but I actually had to call him to help me get up,” she muttered. “Sitting on that chaise in the parlor is something I will not be doing until I can actually move like a normal person again.” Her eyes lifted to look at him now. “I was just having a debate in my head about going down to see what Gretchen is cooking up.”

“I see.” He took her by the hand now. “Allow me to escort you, my beloved.”

Byleth stood out on the balcony, wrapped in Dimitri’s cloak, staring out at the castle gardens as a cool breeze blew over her. She thought she was going to just settle into bed to wait for Dimitri to finish up his task, but she just couldn’t get comfortable. She snuggled into the cloak, deeply inhaling the scent of Dimitri in the fabric, as she closed her eyes and smiled. It was scary, she considered, how close she had come to throwing away a life with a man that was clearly her soulmate. A thought she often reflected upon to remind herself to never run from uncertainty but face it.

She heard the door close and turned to Dimitri as he walked into the room. “All done?”

“I am,” he said as he walked out onto the balcony with her. “I’m surprised to see you out here.” His hand reached down to fluff his cloak around her a bit. He inwardly enjoyed each time he saw her wrapping herself up in his cloak. “Were you inspecting your room?”

They had prepared the adjoining room, that had been Byleth’s, for the birth. Everything was all set and just awaiting the event. The mid-wife and two nurses, Dr Adelay had recommended for the birth, had even been moved into the other wing of the castle to stay until the delivery and aftercare was stable. Each detail was set in place just awaiting the time when the royal baby would join them.

“No, I just couldn’t get comfortable, so I thought I would come out here and just watch the guards walk around, the trees flutter in the breeze, and enjoy the stars.” She relaxed against him as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Well, let’s see if we can’t find a way to help you find a comfortable position.” He led her into the bedroom, closing the balcony door behind them. His eye watched her walk over to hang his cloak in its place. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with so much weight situated all in one place. His heart went out to her wishing there was something he could do for her.

“You are feeling all right? Aside from being uncomfortable, I mean?” Dimitri watched her shrug out of her robe and toss it onto a chair. She bunched her nightgown into her hands so it was hiked to her knees as she walked to the bed and sat down.

“Yes, I am okay.” She looked at him as she pouted her lips out. “But I know I’m getting grumpy. Sorry about that,” she said as she gave him an apologetic look.

Kneeling down in front of her, he removed her slippers for her, taking the time to slowly rub each foot as he did so. “I don’t care that you are a bit disagreeable now and again. It is understandable,” he said as he looked up at her while she sat on the edge of the bed. “And, I know you cannot see them, but your ankles appear to be swollen.”

“I haven’t seen anything below the belly very well for some time now,” she grumbled. “And what the hell happened to my belly button?” she fussed as she yanked up her nightgown to show Dimitri that her navel was now stretched flat.

His hand reached up and softly skated over her, feeling slight movement under his hand. “Everything will be normal again soon,” he said as he stood and reached behind her to pull the covers down. “But for now, let’s get you in bed.”

She settled on her side, allowing Dimitri to carefully arrange a few pillows around her in an effort to ease some weight and make her more comfortable. As he moved to rest behind her, she enjoyed the feel of his hand reaching out to slowly massage her lower back. It hadn’t taken long, before she relaxed enough to finally drift off to sleep and managed to sleep the night through, as well as, through Dimitri getting up in the morning. 

“Should I have breakfast brought up for her this morning?” Ruby asked as she saw Dimitri walking toward his office.

“She is still sleeping,” he informed as he glanced back at the bed chamber door. “Personally, I would prefer she does not traipse up and down the stairs.”

“I understand,” Ruby stated now. “I will just peek in and see if she is awake and if she will agree to having a tray brought up rather than going down to visit with Miss Gretchen.”

“Thank you. Please, do not hesitate to come and get me should she become too feisty with you.” He smiled at Ruby now. “She is frustrated and impatient now with her limited capabilities and discomfort.”

“Of course. I will take care of her.”

Byleth was just walking into the bedroom after splashing some cool water on her face when Ruby came in. “Good morning, Milady,” Ruby greeted. “How are you this morning?”

“Not too bad, considering,” she answered as she walked over to her wardrobe to stare in at the clothes she knew she could not fit, as well as, the few she could. “Have you seen Dimitri yet this morning?”

“Yes, ma’am. He suggested that you might want to have your breakfast up here rather than in the kitchen this morning?” Ruby began to straighten up while she waited for Byleth’s disagreement.

Byleth pulled a dress out as she considered breakfast. “Actually, I’m not really hungry this morning. Maybe, just some tea.”

Ruby frowned now. “Perhaps, a biscuit?” She watched Byleth’s brows lower as she pressed a hand to her belly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered as she considered the how she was actually feeling. “But, perhaps, you could ask the midwife if she would come and speak to me a moment? What is her name again?”

“Eleanor,” Ruby answered. “I will go fetch her immediately.”

“No need to bolt after her, Ruby, I just have a couple of questions I would like to ask her, and I don’t really feel like walking all the way over to the other side of the castle to locate her,” Byleth stated as she mentally argued with herself over whether she even wanted to bother getting dressed today. “I will just wait here for her.” She lifted a finger, “And don’t you dare go and tell Dimitri that I have summoned the midwife. It will cause him to drop everything and loom over me all day.” She put the dress back in her wardrobe. “I don’t need that,” she muttered and looked at Ruby. “Well, go on.”

Deciding he needed to take a break and check on Byleth, Dimitri noticed Ruby waiting outside their door. “Did she kick you out for some reason?” he asked, half in jest as he approached. 

“No, sir. Miss Eleanor is in there with her,” she offered.

“What? Why didn’t you come and get me?” he demanded.

Ruby’s eyes rounded. “I’m so sorry! She told me not to because she only wanted to ask her a couple of questions.”

Frowning a moment, he reached to push open the door just as Eleanor pulled it open. “Oh! Good morning, your Majesty,” the middle-aged woman greeted. “Her Grace is doing just fine. I won’t be far, but if you’ll excuse me, I need to check to be sure all is ready,” she stated as she slipped passed him on her way.

“I’ll just go and get her the tea she wanted,” Ruby stated now as she watched Dimitri stare into the room a moment before entering and closing the door. 

“Byleth, why was Eleanor here?”

“Good morning, Dima,” Byleth greeted as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I missed you this morning.”

He walked over to sit next to her, leaning away from her when she leaned in for a kiss. “Not until you tell me what’s going on,” he stated evenly.

Her mouth pulled to one side in disappointment at his refusal to kiss her. “I asked her to come so I could ask her a few questions.” She leaned toward him again, frowning as he leaned away again. “Dimitri!”

“And?”

She huffed out a breath. “I didn’t want to get you all concerned and have you hovering over me all day,” she grumbled. “She says I am in early stages of labor.” Her eyes lifted to his. “I really think I deserve a kiss now,” she pouted.

He smiled as he pulled her to him and cradled her head as his lips met hers. “I love you,” he said as he pulled back enough to stare into her eyes. “Are you feeling any pain?”

“Just a bit of discomfort off and on so far. She says it will probably be a while yet.” Her hand moved to cup Dimitri’s cheek. “We’re going to have a baby.”

He nodded and hugged her as his head rested against hers. “We are, my beloved.”


	11. Now There Are Three

“Just a few minutes longer, your Majesty, and then we will be bolting the door,” Eleanor informed as she set a couple of towels down. “We don’t care much for the husbands being about while we push through the work of labor. Upsets even the strongest men, you know. King or no king.” She looked at him now as she rested her hands on her hips. “You will just have to trust us. I will send out one of these little ladies to give you just one report before the wee one arrives, as we progress along.”

Byleth frowned as she looked at Dimitri. “You won’t be far?”

“Of course not. I will be in the hall outside the door or in the next room where we set up for everyone to wait,” he held her hand as she began to squeeze it and grit her teeth. “Not much longer, my beloved, and all of this discomfort will be over.”

Eleanor smiled as she looked at the king and queen before looking at the two nurses there to help her with the birth and the baby and asked, “Have you ever seen anything so heartwarming as the way those two look at each other? Ah, I really hate to shoo him out.” 

Dimitri’s hand lifted to brush the hair from Byleth’s brows. “You still have a bit of work to do, that I cannot help you with, you know.”

Byleth chuckled now at his amused expression, knowing he was trying to lighten her mood. “Mmmm, you would just find a way to delegate to Felix or Sylvain.” She enjoyed his light chuckle now as he moved to press a kiss to her lips, despite the audience of women in the room with them.

“Yes, I just might have at that,” he softly agreed.

“I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but we need for you to leave us now.”

Dimitri walked into the room that everyone had gathered in awaiting the birth and heaved a sigh. “Well, she is definitely ready for this to be over,” he stated as they looked at him expecting an update. 

“Of course, she is,” Ingrid said as she looked over the tray of treats Gretchen had Ruby bring up for everyone. “Although, she was moving around pretty well considering her girth.”

“As long as she didn’t sit down,” Sylvain added now with a chuckle. “Seemed to me that she managed to situate herself in inconvenient predicaments.”

“I watched her attempt to pick up a book she had dropped a couple weeks ago,” Dimitri stated as he moved to slide a chair closer to the door and sit down. “She kicked it over near a table that she had intended to use to aid herself in kneeling down to retrieve it and standing again.” He shook his head. “Did not work out that way. She got down, but could not get back up.”

“She was quite annoyed that you had watched her struggle,” Ruby pointed out. She could easily recall the terse words Byleth had spat at Dimitri as she had walked by in time to find he had been caught chuckling at Byleth before offering to help.

“To say she was annoyed with me is an understatement, Ruby,” Dimitri pointed out. “She sounded more like Felix at that particular moment.”

“Oh, my,” Annette said as Felix and Sylvain both shared a laugh with Dimitri.

“I heard that she challenged you to spar, Ingrid,” Felix said now as he watched Annette pick a tart from the tray and push it into her mouth as she accepted the napkin Ruby offered her.

“Yes, she did a while back.” Ingrid glanced at Dimitri before continuing, “She was actually quite nimble, for her size at the time, and pushed me far harder than I expected.”

Mercedes walked into the room holding Marcus. “The nanny is going to put him down for the night. I wanted to give him a chance to tell everyone goodnight.” She looked at Dimitri as Sylvain took his son, tossing him into the air getting a squeal from the little one in response. “Thank you so much for accommodating all of us.”

“You did the same for us,” Dimitri pointed out. “It wouldn’t seem right to not have you all here.” He smiled at the giggles erupting from Marcus now as Sylvain continued to play with him. His brows lowered now as he looked at Ingrid. “By the way, where is Ashe?”

“He is coming. He needed to discuss something with one of the trainees,” Ingrid explained as she grabbed another cookie. “The poor guy wants to be a knight so much, but he is trying so hard that he is making mistakes. Ashe wanted to give him a few pointers and try to get him to relax a bit.” She shrugged. “He insists the guy has great potential, but personally, I don’t see it.”

“That’s because you’re too damn rigid,” Felix said now as he watched Byleth’s maid set down a fresh tea tray.

“Hey! We have to be in top form here, Felix. We are protecting this castle and the king and queen,” Ingrid countered.

Felix chuckled now. “As if the boar and Byleth really need your protection. Dimitri can snap your damn neck with one hand with no real effort, while Byleth can take you down with any weapon of her choice. But that isn’t really the point here, Ingrid, the point is that you have a man willing to work. So, work with him.”

“Exactly,” Sylvain said now as he handed Marcus to Annette as she put her hands out. “Give him a chance. Sounds like Ashe is giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Just stop being a bitch,” Felix said now.

“Dimitri, you understand me, don’t you?” Ingrid asked.

“Well, you said yourself that he is trying very hard. As I recall,” he said now as he smiled at the little redheaded boy and ruffled his hand over his fluffy locks while Annette held him, “you were the same way when we were younger. It is one of the reasons you pushed to be in the Academy. Not everyone with aspirations of being a knight has the benefits of training at the young age we all did.”

Ashe entered the room taking a moment to interact with Marcus as Mercedes took him to head out with him. “So, how is Byleth doing?"

"Progressing along,” Dimitri answered. “It will be some yet. But, tell me Ashe, what of this trainee you stayed to speak with? Do you feel he should continue or should we see about assigning him elsewhere?’

“I think he will be fine once he finds his stride and stops pushing so hard,” Ashe answered as his eyes shifted a moment to Ingrid. “I know you have reservations, but I wasn’t very capable when I decided to pursue being a knight.” He looked at Dimitri. “I believe he will be fine. He just needs another chance.”

“I’ll leave it to you then,” Dimitri said as he got up to walk to the hallway now. His attention focused on the door to the room where Byleth was working so hard now to bring a baby into their lives. He smiled at Gretchen as she walked toward him carrying a couple of bottles.

“Hello, dear,” she greeted as she closed the gap between them. “I thought I would bring up a couple of bottles of wine.” She lifted a brow now. “And I have a bottle of something stronger tucked in the pocket of my apron for Felix. I know he doesn’t take well to the fruity vinegar, as he calls it.”

“He will appreciate that,” Dimitri replied. “As will I,” he added quietly.

Gretchen frowned. “Don’t fret, Dimitri. She is a tough little woman. This is nothing more than an annoyance to her, I’m sure.” She hooked an arm around him as she continued to clutch the bottles. “Come on. It will be a while yet.” 

Felix smiled at Gretchen as she handed him the bottle from her apron. “Gretchen, you never disappoint.”

“I just know what my boys like,” she said with a wink.

Mercedes entered the room now and sat down on the sofa next to Annette. “So, has there been any update?” She watched Dimitri shake his head. “Well, that isn’t unusual, but I am sure someone will duck out to tell you something soon. This part is a lot of work,” she pointed out as she accepted the cup of wine Sylvain handed her.

Annette looked at Felix, lifting her brows in an inquisitive fashion, and smiled as he nodded. “Well, we have a bit of news,” Annette began now. “Next time we gather like this to wait for a birth, it will be ours.”

The dull roar of congratulations for Felix and Annette was interrupted as a nurse appeared and Dimitri stepped out into the hall with her. “I was sent out to let you know that everything is progressing nicely and it shouldn’t be but another hour or so, your Majesty. Her Grace is actually handling everything quite well,” she snickered now. “She has even made us laugh with some of her comments through the process.”

Dimitri smiled now, feeling great relief to hear this added bit of news. “Thank you. Please let her know that…” he hesitated a moment and chuckled, “well, she should know.”

“Yes, your Majesty. I will convey your thoughts for you. I must go back now.”

Dimitri watched the door close again and returned with the others to share the news.

Certain that this had been the longest “hour or so” on record, Dimitri got up to walk out into the hall while the others continued to enjoy lively conversation and the food that Gretchen and Ruby continued to bring in. He walked all the way to the staircase before turning around to walk back. Seeing the door slowly open, he quickly approached as the nurse stepped out with a small bundle, closing the door behind her.

“Your Majesty,” the nurse began with a big smile, “your prince has arrived. He is a fine, healthy boy.”

Dimitri stared at the pink baby in her arms unable to manage a single word for several moments. “Is Byleth…”

“She is doing just fine.” The nurse looked up at Dimitri. “Here, you can hold him.”

He hesitated before finally taking the little bundle with a halo of blonde hair. “Hello, little one,” he managed before he turned to see everyone gathered behind him. “It’s a boy,” he softly announced.

“We didn’t even hear the crying to let us know he was here,” Mercedes stated as she smiled at the small baby peacefully sleeping in his father’s arms.

“He didn’t cry much at all,” the nurse explained before looking up at Dimitri. “He didn’t even seem to mind me washing him clean, only grunted a bit. I apologize, but I do need to take him back though, Majesty. They should be about done taking care of her Grace, and she hasn’t been able to actually hold him as yet. We just wanted you to be able to see him rather than just tell you.” She took the baby with a smile and disappeared behind the door again.

After the celebrations settled and everyone retreated for the evening, Dimitri continued to wait outside the room for the chance to finally be allowed in to see Byleth. He knew that not that much time had gone by since he held his new son, but it seemed like hours.

When the door opened and the nurses came out, followed by Eleanor, he smiled as she said, “Time for a quick visit, your Majesty. I will be back to check on her in a bit to be sure all is well. Such an agreeable wee one you have there. Barely fusses at all.” She chuckled now. “I am sure that will change. Well, in you go.”

“Thank you, Eleanor, for everything,” Dimitri said as he stepped passed her and into the room. His eye drifted over Byleth, resting back on a mound of pillows holding their new son. Crossing the room, he carefully leaned in to kiss her before he sat on the bed next to her. “How are you feeling?”

Her eyes lifted from the baby to look at him. “Wonderful,” she answered. “Isn’t he beautiful?” She opened the blanket he was wrapped in so Dimitri could see the baby’s tiny hands and feet, causing the tiny prince to begin to fuss a bit. “Sshhhh, let your father see you,” she softly said, smiling as Dimitri’s fingers lightly touched a tiny foot.

“He’s perfect,” Dimitri said as he moved to touch a tightly balled, tiny fist. “It’s just so incredible that just yesterday it was the two of us. Now, we are three.” He began to slowly pull the little blanket back around him. “So, my beloved, the name we discussed for a young prince still agreeable with you?”

“Prince Miles Titian Bladdyd,” she said as she lightly ran her fingers over the soft blonde fluff. “Grow big and strong, my son. You are destined to be king one day.”


End file.
